The Detective's Dilemma
by DrowPrincess
Summary: Post-Reichenbach. What happened after Sherlock fell? The books say he spent three years traveling the world, but with whom? And who is that boy who's so interested in Sherlock's new friend? And why is she insisting he eat in the middle of a case? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**The Detective's Dilemma**

HI! Just a little something I've been hemming and hawing over. Rated T For Abusive past and a possible rape case later, maybe a death. ummmmmm...please Review, I like criticism but no flames please, it's my first Sherlock fic. Please Enjoy.

Oh and PS yes this character is alot like my other one for X-Men but she isn't the same she is different. I just happen to find the combination of black hair and purple eyes interesting...Anyway sorry to interrupt. Please enjoy. 

btw Porpora means purple in Italian. Now i'll shut up. Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p>The clouds hung over the night, heavy and filled with the promise of rain as business picked up for the small inn and bar on the edge of Sussex County. Inside it was lovely and warm with a roaring fire in the barsitting area. The waitresses were having a busy night, the kind that promised lots of tips, but one of them wasn't paying as much attention to her customers as she normally did.

"Lily!" Marie said sharply snapping her fingers in the young woman's face.

"Wha-…Sorry, I'm daydreaming, what did you want?" Lily asked blinking at the brown haired and eyed older woman. Marie, the owner of the small inn for nearly forty five years, still had deep chestnut brown hair that was cropped short about her ears even though her sixty some odd years should have darkened it to grey. She was a sweet woman who reminded Lily a lot of…well definitely not her own mother, but of someone's mother who loved them very much.

"Table seven is screaming for alcohol, table two's order is ready, and oh for heaven's sake…" Marie said staring at the person who'd just walked in. Lily followed the older woman's line of sight to see the tall, dark, brooding man who'd shown up three days ago to check in and had only come down at night to drink. Lily couldn't help but feel sorry for him because, in her experience, whenever someone drank as much as he did, they were always depressed. She could see it in his face sometimes, a certain tragic sadness but then he would smile, like he had a joke that no one else was in on.

"He's been coming in and ordering the same thing for the past three days." Marie said huffily passing table two's food to her as Lily smiled slightly.

"Oh come on, you're just upset because he never orders your fabulous cooking, admit it." She replied with a trace of humor as she fixed the plates of food on a tray.

"It's not natural."

"I've gone days without eating before, you never bat an eye."

"When's the last time you went without food?"

"Exactly six months, two days, four hours, fifteen minutes, and forty three seconds." Lily replied as Marie sighed.

"That was before I met you, Porpora." Marie said using the Italian pet name she'd come up with in reference to Lily's extraordinary eyes.

"Come on, ten quid that I can get him to eat something, twenty if I get him to eat a full dinner." She said in response as she hefted the heavy platter. Marie smiled shrewdly to herself as she turned away from the younger woman.

"Thirty quid and whoever loses will do all the cleaning for a week without complaining, _if_…" She stressed as Lily paused to listen. "You can get him to eat a full dinner _and_ have an actual conversation with him."

"You are _on_." Lily said happily as she hurried off with the food.

Sherlock Holmes sat in front of the fire, fingers steepled in front of his face as he stared into the flames. He was thinking about Moriarty, of all people, and the last time he'd seen the man. The scientific part of him could completely understand why he'd killed himself. He'd removed the only loose variable that prevented him from his goal…the absolute destruction of Sherlock Holmes. But there was the other side of him, that other side that had become increasingly and annoyingly larger in his brilliantly analytical mind ever since he'd met John. The part that couldn't forget, would never forget…

_ Moriarty reached to shake his hand and then swiftly brought the gun he had been concealing up to his mouth and fired. Sherlock heard himself shout but was unable to do anything as the only person to have ever bested him fell back on the roof dead for all the world to see from a bullet. His mind raced as he tried to come up with something, anything, to stop his friends from dying. He came to the last, the only, conclusion that was possible. He remembered climbing up onto the side of the roof and looking down before dialing his friend…no, his best and only friend's cell phone number. He remembered talking, he remembered the fear, and he remembered… _

"Hey." A feminine voice said interrupting his thoughts. His head jerked to the side before he took a deep breath and turned to regard her. She looked so ordinary with her head bent over a pad of paper, scribbling something down. Her hair was pure black, usually well taken care of, but today was pulled back into a hasty braid that reached the middle of her back as though it was just an afterthought, most likely was. Her skin was pale and smooth. Hands, soft, used to more refined pursuits with long arms attached, covered by black long sleeves. Her legs were just as long and enclosed in similar black pants. He didn't even need to see her face to read her like a book and she didn't even know it, he thought as he looked at her with indifference.

Suddenly she looked up and his mind went completely blank as her unusual purple eyes locked in on his blue grey ones. Her face was aristocratic but softened by the persistent smile around her eyes. On the surface her eyes were kind and gentle but something hard glittered behind them that, although he would never admit it, intrigued the hell out of him.

"What would you like, Mr. Watson?" Lily asked with a half smile as the man in front of her swallowed.

"Scotch." Sherlock replied after breaking eye contact with her.

"Alright, anything else?" She said as she wrote down his order.

"No." He replied turning back to the fire as she disappeared.

When Lily finished telling the bartender his order, she leaned against the counter and breathed heavily. She'd never seen anyone like him before. He looked at her like she was a puzzle to be put together. It was unnerving to say the least and, in a strange way, fascinating.

"Here ya go, Lil', one scotch." The bartender said with a flourish as he placed the drink in front of her.

"Thanks, Harry." She said absently picking it up. As she walked away Harry watched her closely with dark eyes and smile.

"You should watch out for the bartender." Sherlock said as Lily arrived back at his small table. She glanced behind her as she set his glass down, and then turned back with her half smile.

"Harry? He won't hurt me." She said looking at him.

"So sure?" He asked in a condescending tone.

"_Yes_. Just as I am sure that you haven't eaten anything since you've got here." She replied as he shook his head and smiled.

"Don't miss much do you, Miss…?"

"Lily, just Lily. I have no last name, Mr. Watson. John Watson, that's what you told Marie your name was, right?"

"Correct."

"You don't look like a John Watson to me."

"No?"

"No, you look more like a Holmes." She said flatly, her eyes sparkling with laughter as Sherlock's face fell. "A Sherlock Holmes."

"Proof?" He asked at length. Lily pulled out a small picture from her the back of her pad of paper and held it out to him. He examined it for a moment before throwing it into the fire with a glare.

"I really hate that hat." He said looking mad.

"I found it on Dr. Watson's blog. I'm the only one with internet access and a printer." She said with a wink. "I read the blog and your website once in a while."

Sherlock stood up.

"Well it was nice here but I think…"

"Oh sit down, Mr. Holmes. I'm not going to tell anyone you're here. I don't have any tricks up my sleeve. I probably would never have approached you but you're insulting Marie by not ordering her food."

Sherlock scanned her, looking suspicious before finally sitting back down in his chair. She pulled out her pen and put the tip down, looking up expectantly.

"What." He said looking confused.

"Look we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Lily said as Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"This…" He said holding up his scotch glass.

"Hard way it is…You're getting the full pasta dinner. Soup, entrée, and dessert. And if you don't eat it all, I will go to Marie and tell her who are. She'll throw you out, she doesn't like being lied to. It's supposed to rain tonight." She interrupted scribbling down more words on her pad as Sherlock looked annoyed.

"I won't…"

"It's free."

"Fine." He acquiesced as she flounced away with a wide smile.

The food wasn't terrible, Sherlock thought as Lily brought out the soup and pasta. It was actually really good, given that she'd had to threaten him so he'd eat it. Finally, after most of the patrons had left, she returned to his table with a large bottle of scotch and two chocolate sundaes.

"So how was it?" Lily asked sitting down across from him as she poured a generous helping of scotch into two glasses and handed him a spoon.

"Decent, not like Mrs. Huds-I mean not like a friend of mine's cooking." Sherlock said sounding dispirited as he looked at his full scotch glass. She sent a mild glare at him before taking the glass and downing it before handing him a spoon.

"Eat your sundae." She said as he looked at her petulantly but complied with her order.

"I don't like chocolate."

"Everyone likes chocolate."

Sherlock stuck his tongue out at her to which, of course, she had to retaliate. She couldn't hold her own for long and involuntarily started laughing.

"I get ice cream and you get hard liquor, hardly a fair trade." He said with a satisfied look on his face as he began eating it.

"I have a sundae too."

"I reiterate, hardly a fair trade."

Lily rolled her eyes at Sherlock as she downed the other glass before picking up her sundae and spoon. They ate in silence for a moment before Sherlock gave her a long suffering look that made her giggle into her ice cream.

"Ok ok, here." She said pouring him another glass and handing it to him. He tossed it back expertly before leaning back in his chair with the ice cream.

"Hey beautiful." Harry the bartender said walking over to put a hand on Lily's shoulder. "You staying late?"

"Yeah." She said shortly as Sherlock noticed how tense she'd become.

"Well don't stay to long." He said squeezing her shoulder hard before he left them alone. Lily had stopped eating her sundae and stared at the table, a vacant expression on her face while Sherlock scraped the bottom of his dish before grabbing the scotch bottle.

"He will hurt you." Sherlock said quietly as Lily snapped out of her reverie.

"How can you tell?" She asked shakily as she stood and took his dish.

"Elementary, my dear Lillian."

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

Sherlock laughed out loud for the first time in a long while. Lily smiled as she put the dirty dishes on the counter. He laughed like she imagined a fallen angel would, beautiful with a hint of darkness that was enthralling to listen to.

"So…how can you tell?" She asked returning back to sit at the table. Sherlock looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Isn't it obvious?" He said with a snobbish attitude.

"Would I ask if it was, Mr. Holmes?" She asked as he filled both their glasses again. Sherlock inclined his head in agreement as he sipped at his drink.

"I guess not." He replied pulling a face at her. "And it's Sherlock, Mr. Holmes is my brother."

" Alright, Sherlock." She asked leaning forward in her chair. "How can you tell?"

"The way he looks at you, like you're a possession of his. His right hand also twitches when he sees you, a reflex that betrays his intentions. If you aren't careful he'll take advantage of you."

"Don't all men?"

"No, not all men, just the bad ones." Sherlock replied as Lily snorted and laughed unreservedly.

"Name one." Lily said as she looked at her watch.

"Dr. Watson was…is a good man." He said as she smiled.

"True, and you're not so bad yourself." She agreed reluctantly before standing and picking up the scotch bottle and glasses.

"That's not what I hear." He said with a snort as she put the liquor and cups back in their places.

"What do you hear?" She asked moving her chair closer to the fire before sitting down again.

"Freak, Weirdo, idiot." Sherlock listed off in a bored voice as Lily giggled silently.

"I wouldn't call you a freak or weirdo, but idiot…perhaps, seeing as you didn't eat anything for three days." She said with a wide indulgent smile as he rolled his eyes. As she watched his face intently, she realized it was like seeing a mask slowly slip away. After awhile she could see past the façade of indifference to the subtle changes in his eyes that betrayed him. They sat looking at one another for a moment, each analyzing the other in their own way, before Lily finally spoke.

"You'll come down for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. You can take tea if you want, but you will come down to eat." She said as Sherlock smirked.

"If I refuse?" He asked with a know it all expression.

"If you refuse, I'll tell Marie your real name."

"Blackmail."

"I _am_ a woman."

"Well let me see…" Sherlock said as he stood and pulled one of her arms forward, uncovering it to reveal thin paler then pale scars on the inside. "From the scars on your arms I know you were once a cutter, I believe it had something to do with childhood abuse. I also know from your long sleeves that you try to hide that fact from your boss."

"You wouldn't." Lily said as Sherlock smiled.

"Oh I would."

"Bastard."

"Fine, goodnight Lillian."

"Wait!" She said catching his arm before he left. "I…I can't let you starve. You're a guest, Marie would kill me."

"Alright…I'll come down for breakfast and lunch but I don't have to eat." He said with a pleased look as she glared up at him.

"And dinner?" She asked.

"If you eat with me."

Lily raised her eyebrow for a moment before nodding seriously as Sherlock smiled in satisfaction. He let go of her arm, inclined his head, and proceeded to walk out of the room.

"Goodnight, Lillian." He called back to her as she watched him curiously.

"Goodnight, Sherlock." She replied with a satisfied smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! thanks for reading! Reviews would be appreciated! Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"You look distracted." Lily said tiredly the next morning as she placed a cup of tea and some toast in front of Sherlock. They both were looking a bit pale from the night before.<p>

"Not really, you have your hair up." He said absently, blinking as she handed him fifteen pounds.

"Brilliant deduction, Mr. Watson." She replied with a false brightness as Marie passed by.

"Sarcasm aside, with your complexion you should wear your hair down. What's this for?" Sherlock asked after the older woman moved on.

"You helped me win a bet and Mr. Watson, for all the talk of your brilliant mind. I never heard that you had a sense of style." Lily said with a wide smile as she picked up her tray. "Do you want anything else?"

"Mmm…" Sherlock mumbled shaking his head no as he sipped his tea. Lily rolled her eyes as she went back to work.

"Lily!" Marie said catching her after the morning rush finally died down. "Lily, would you mind watching Angel for me today? I have a lot of work to do."

"Marie, you promised me last week that after breakfast today I'd have the day off." Lily said as a young woman rushed in with a colorful backpack and several picture books in her hands.

"Thank you so much, Mama." She said to Marie giving her a big hug as a little girl trailed in after her looking like a lost puppy. The woman knelt down to say a few words to the girl before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and rushing out the door.

"Please, Lily? I have a ton of work to do. I can't keep an eye on her, and you know how I feel about daycares."

Lily heaved a long suffering sigh, knowing she was beat, and smiled wide.

"I guess I could." She said as Marie nodded looking relieved.

"Thank you, Porpora." She said hustling off, leaving the little girl with Lily.

Angel was an adorable red headed cherub with deep green eyes that sparkled with the mischief and laughter only a five year old could have as Lily smiled and knelt down gave her a big bear hug.

"All right, Angel. Why don't you go sit over there with a friend of mine and wait for me to get done with my last customer." Lily said pointing to where Sherlock was sitting and handing her the backpack and picture books. The little girl wove her way through the chairs and tables until she walked up to the lanky man and looked up at him expectantly.

"Who are you?" He asked bluntly after it became obvious she wasn't going away. She continued to stare up at him a moment before she pulled the other chair out and proceeded to ignore him as she pulled a coloring book out of her backpack.

"Excuse me…"

"You aren't very nice." Angel said looking up in annoyance as Sherlock's eyebrows nearly reached his hairline.

"Um…"

"You should be nicer." She said before focusing her attention back on her picture. Sherlock was, for the first time since he was a small child, shocked into silence. Finally, after what felt like forever, Lily reappeared with a coat slung over her arm.

"Why's it so quiet over here?" She asked as Sherlock glared at her.

"You know…" He started.

"He's not being nice." Angel complained as she closed her coloring and jumped down from her chair.

"Really? You're not the first to think that." Lily said with a smile as Angel took her by the hand and tried to lead her away.

"Hold on, Angel."

"Outside!"

"In a minute."

"Are you going to threaten me so I'll follow you?" Sherlock asked in a bored voice as Lily turned to regard him carefully.

"Of course not." She scoffed as Angel tugged on her arm.

"Why not?" He asked trying to keep the curious tone out of his voice.

"It's boring to use the same tactic twice." She said simply before turning on her heel and walking out. Sherlock sat for a moment before rolling his eyes up to the ceiling and following her out.

"Change your mind?" She asked as he joined her walking down the hall.

"You play dirty."

"You don't even know."

Lily opened a small closet door that housed the various coats and outdoor wear of the patrons of the inn. Sherlock gathered his long coat and scarf before turning back to see Lily gently buttoning Angel up. She looked up at him, as though daring him to say something.

"Wow, is that your coat?" The little girl asked him reaching a hand out. Sherlock instinctively drew away from her as Lily caught her hand.

"Not without permission, Angel." She said quietly as the child looked disappointed. After they all trooped outside to the forest behind the inn, Angel immediately began running around to splash in all of last night's rain puddles she could manage as the two adults walked behind her talking.

"#believeinsherlock?" Sherlock said skeptically his face knitting together in confusion.

"Yeah, it's a meme dedicated to you and those who believe in you." Lily replied with a quiet smile. "You think you're so alone, Sherlock. Do you really think that just because a few people will shout a lie, the truth could never hold its own?"

"You can't kill an idea."

"No, but we aren't trying to do that. We're getting the truth out, fighting an idea with an idea, and you'd be surprised at how many people believe in you."

"I doubt it. I am a bit perplexed by you though."

"Really? Well aren't I special."

"A dead man walks into a bar and the waitress, without batting an eye, serves him the scotch he orders with a smile?" Sherlock said looking at her with a raised eyebrow as Lily laughed.

"I know you've been itching to do this." She said moving in front of him and walking backwards as she smiled. "So go on…Who am I?"

"From the beginning?"

"Why not."

"Alright then, you are a five foot nine inches tall, one hundred seventy-nine pounds, shoe size women's ten, and dress size is about an eight. Black hair not dyed or styled, no make-up, and the confident way you carry yourself suggests that you don't care about your appearance but, on closer inspection, reveals that you just know how good you look. Your eyes are truly purple, an unusual trait but not impossible. Your hands are worn but soft, so you are obviously used to working hard but you still have time to keep them in shape. The scars on your wrists look self inflicted, you wanted me to believe that, but they aren't as evidenced by the slight jaggedness on the ends. I'd say a sharp fence or barbed wire did this about…three years ago. Your arms are slightly muscular but not from waitressing, you haven't been doing that very long, only about six months or so." Sherlock said as he circled around her like a vulture.

"Mm-hmm…Mm-hmm…Go on." Lily said nodding looking serious.

"Your shoes are at least six years out of date and have been resoled twice because what you actually do requires a lot of running. The way you walk and the knives stuffed in your coat pocket, shoe, and inside leg suggest that you have extensive martial arts training…"

"Hold on…" Lily interrupted raising her eyebrow. "You got three out of four, where's the other one?"

"I really don't see why…"

"Come on you know where it is."

Sherlock rolled his eyes as he felt the blood rush to his face and pointed to the middle of her chest as she started giggling into her hand.

"You should see your face. You're as red as a tomato." She said as he huffed irritably. "Yeah, yeah I know let you do your thing."

"As I was saying…Extensive martial arts, weapons, concealment, and surveillance training, I would say ex-military, correct?"

"Not exactly…but please continue."

"When I first arrived you were in the bar attending to customers. The second I walked in the door you came over to help me with my bags, not your usual job requirement, and since then I haven't gone a single day without seeing you somewhere, although last night was the first time I saw your face. You were always the one who knocked on my door for the housekeeping. You know exactly how I like my bed made, when to leave me alone and when not to, and you were the one who noticed I wasn't eating." He said as she laughed and nodded.

"Keep going." She said with an encouraging nod.

"You also knew that for breakfast I only take tea and toast with a bit of jam. A habit I picked up from a friend. The question is…how did you know all that without me telling you?" Sherlock asked as Lily looked furious at herself.

"Damn, that's what I forgot…Hmph, well it's always something. Five years in London and all you know is that someone's watching you. Three days here and you've finally figured it out. Well I guess introductions are in order." Lily said holding out her hand as Sherlock smiled. "Hello, my name is Lillian and I was specifically hired by your brother to keep an eye on you."

"Really? So where were you during the whole Rich Brookes affair?" He asked taking her hand as she looked sadly up at him.

"I was there but…Mycroft made me leave before the end. If it had been up to me you would have never made it to the top of that building."

"Why would he make you leave?"

Lily looked uncomfortable for the first time.

"I became…emotionally invested and my judgment became impaired." She replied averting her eyes.

"The assassins, you were the one who shot them." He said as comprehension dawned on his face. Lily nodded unhappily.

"I was worried about you and John. I became a liability."

"So he sent you out here?"

"There are reasons, how did you know?"

"Actually the child was the deciding factor. You haven't left the inn the entire time I've been here. She wants to go outside and you knew exactly what to say to make me follow you."

"I see…She has a name, you know. Speaking of which, where is she?" Lily said turning around with a concerned look on her face. The little girl was nowhere to be found as Sherlock stood in place, watching her run to the trees and look behind them.

"Angel! ANGEL!" She shouted before walking back to him looking worried. "Did you see where she went?"

"No." He replied looking mildly curious as her face changed from worry to slight fear.

RRRING! RRRING! Lily's phone went off sounding sterile and unfamiliar in the forest.

"Hello?" She asked after opening it.

"Hey, Porpora, Harry just finished his shift until tonight. So I need you to work the bar when you and Angel get back." Marie's voice sounded out from the small phone as Lily's eyes became wide.

"Is Harry already gone?" She asked after a moment.

"Yes, he said he had somewhere he needed to be, why?"

"N-no reason." She stammered out. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Thanks, Porpora. See you in a bit."

"See you."

Lily flipped her phone shut and turned to Sherlock. His eyes widened at the full blown panic in her eyes as she walked past him.

"We have to find her." She said quickly as he turned to follow her.

"Why? Besides the fact that you said you would keep an eye on her and Marie would probably commit murder if her grandchild was missing." He asked following her down into a small clearing.

"You told me that Harry would hurt me if he could get the chance, right?"

"Yes, you…not the girl."

"Sherlock why are you here?" She asked stopping so suddenly that he almost ran into her.

"Vacation." He said nonchalantly the question taking him by surprise. Lily gave him a look before he rolled his eyes.

"I was looking for someone." He said truthfully.

"You're looking for the beginning of Moriarty's network, aren't you?"

Sherlock looked taken back as Lily searched around the trees and began climbing back up.

"No." He said quickly following her. "I found the beginning of his network."

"Right and it's Harry, isn't it?" She replied as looked at her in surprise.

"How did…?"

"I told you there were reasons why I came out here."

"I still don't know why you're so worried."

"He doesn't know who I am but he knows you and he saw you leave with me and Angel. And now she's miss-…There she is!" Lily said in relief as she spotted the little red head a few feet away from a large tree. She began jogging towards the little girl, who was staring into a puddle of water and tracing her fingers through the mud.

"You little rascal, how many times have I told you not to run off like…" Lily managed to say before she and Angel were violently pushed out of the path of a jeep screaming towards them. She looked up, quickly shoving Sherlock off her as she reached into her shoe and pulled out the knife, throwing it so it pierced the back tire of the jeep blowing it out. She allowed herself a grim smile before she bent over to pick up Angel.

"Are you ok?" She asked the little girl who shocked her by laughing.

"Let's do that again!" She said with a delighted squeal as Lily looked at Sherlock in amazement. He simply shrugged as he stood up and they hurried off to the inn. When they got back Lily finally set the little girl down and let her run inside as she and Sherlock waited for a few more minutes.

"Harry?" She asked without preamble.

"I'd bet a lot on it." He replied.

"We need to talk, exchange information…"

"No, no time. The game is on, Lillian."

"Wait!" Lily said grabbing his arm before he could walk away.

"What?" Sherlock asked exasperated.

"This isn't like your cases." She said seriously.

"No?"

"No, Harry is one of the best hit men in the business. Moriarty choose him specifically and if you give him a chance…he…will…kill…you."

Sherlock looked into her serious eyes for a moment in surprise before a look of comprehension dawned on his face which quickly shut down but not before Lily could catch it.

"Then why don't we give him what he's been waiting for?" He said quietly as her face shifted to a curious expression then to a clever smile.

"I have an idea." Lily said looking very self satisfied as she threaded an arm through his.

"Right, you have an idea." Sherlock replied sarcastically as they walked into the entrance hall.

"I do!" She insisted.

"Fine, what is it?" He yielded.

"Harry works bar later tonight."

"And?"

"You should wear a jacket for dinner and bring your violin."

"Dinner?" Sherlock said skeptically as she suddenly turned to face him and pout.

"You promised." Lily said as her lower lip trembled.

"Tears won't work with me, Lillian." He said with a slight laugh as he began walking away.

"Please?" She whispered to his back causing him to stop and close his eyes in frustration. "Please, Sherlock?"

"What time?"


	3. Chapter 3

HI! Thanks to everyone who's reading this! Please review i like feedback! And of course...Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sherlock sat at the bar with his violin in the seat next to him and a small tumbler of whiskey. He fidgeted a bit as he turned and looked around in vain. Lily was supposed to have been there fifteen minutes ago according to the time she'd told him that morning. After another five minutes of drumming his fingers on the bar, he was just about to leave when he saw her standing in the doorway across the room, looking extremely nervous.<p>

Lily was panicking. She had only been planning on wearing the nice shirt and clean pants she kept in the break room for emergencies, when Marie had barged in, cleaned the room of male influence and insisted she put on a slinky backless deep blue dress and high heels that definitely wouldn't hold up if it came to a chase down.

"You look amazing!" She had said undeterred by Lily's heavy glare before attacking her long hair with a brush and pins until it was pulled away from her face but fell down her back in ripples. Lily couldn't even leave as Marie had locked the door, threatening to keep her in there for as long as it took to get her ready. And now, watching Sherlock walk up to her with a curious expression on his face, she felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she wished to be somewhere, anywhere, else.

"Marie said I'd go on a date in jeans over her dead body, and I didn't want to commit murder so…" She said looking him in the eyes defiantly as he raised an eyebrow.

"You're wearing your hair down." Was all he said before holding out his arm. She searched his face carefully for any sign that he was teasing before taking the offer with a smile. He led her to the same table they had sat at the night before, which had been laid out in an elegant display. They both looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Marie." They said together as Sherlock held Lily's chair out for her.

"So what is this idea you supposedly have?" He asked after sitting down. Lily nodded her head slightly towards the bar, behind Sherlock, where Harry was glaring over at the pair of them.

"You said he would hurt me…there's a reason behind that." She said as a waitress came over.

"Hey, Lily."

"Hey, Beth, what's good tonight?"

"Oh you don't have to worry about ordering, Marie has a menu set up already tonight." Beth said looking Sherlock over and winking. "Usual drinks for both of you?"

"Water actually." Sherlock said as Lily nodded in agreement.

"So…the idea?" He asked again as Beth left.

"Well it's not too complicated." She said watching to make sure Harry was occupied. "Basically all you have to do is play your violin after dinner."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"How is that a plan?"

"How is that not a plan? You're the one who gets off easy!"

"Easy?"

"Yeah, I have to make a professionally trained hit man jealous! Not exactly good for my health."

Sherlock's face took on a look of pure confusion as he studied her carefully.

"I'm not sure I follow." He finally said as Lily's eyebrows raised up to her hairline.

"Really? I thought you would." She replied in surprise as Beth came back with water and the beginnings of their dinner. They talked about Sherlock's old cases and some of his more interesting science experiments for the better part of two hours before Beth finally cleared the table.

"Lean in." Lily suddenly said her eyes glued on the bar as Sherlock, in mid sentence explaining the finer points of his deduction skills, looked at her in confusion.

"Come here, you idiot." She said grabbing his collar and pulling him in to brush her lips against his. Sherlock could literally _feel_ his mind come to a screeching halt before crashing into a mental wall. He inhaled in complete surprise as Lily pulled away and fluidly stood up.

"Excuse me for a minute." She said with a small smile as he stared straight ahead in shock. Lily had walked past the bar when someone suddenly grabbed her arm and yanked her into the kitchen.

"Hey!" She said as the bright lights momentarily blinded her.

"So? How's it going?" Marie asked impatiently as her and Beth's faces swam into focus.

"Wha-…Have you been spying on me?" Lily asked in a huffy voice as Marie looked at her like she'd grown two heads.

"You have been like a second daughter to me since you got here, Porpora!" The older woman said looking affronted as she moved to look out the kitchen doors window.

"So that's a yes?"

"Of course!"

Lily rolled her eyes but smiled happily, it had been a long time since someone had worried over her. She was about to tell Marie that everything was fine when she spotted Angel sitting over at the small table in the corner coloring a picture.

"What's she doing here?" Lily asked pointing to the little girl with a sinking feeling.

"Oh…Ashley had to work late tonight. Why?" Marie replied moving over by the young girl with a warm smile as Lily quickly masked the sudden jolt of fear in her system.

"No reason." She said coolly getting out her phone and sending a text.

"Perhaps she is afraid the little one might get hurt." Someone said in a deep voice.

Everyone turned to see Harry leaning against the kitchen door with a cruel smile on his face. Marie was about to step forward when Lily held her back.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly as the others looked at her in surprise. Her eyes had changed from the warmth of a young woman on a date to the deep penetrating freeze of a woman protecting her family.

"Nothing much, baby. Just want to know why you kissed that arrogant son of a bitch." He said glaring at her as Lily looked at him like he was dirt.

"He has a name you know."

"Oh yeah I forgot. Freak." He said with a smirk as he pulled out a black handgun. Marie and Beth gasped as Lily moved in front of them holding her arms out.

"Harry, calm down." Marie said as a beautiful violin melody suddenly began playing from somewhere out in the dining room. As Harry turned to look out the door's small window in surprise, Lily suddenly sprang into action. She grabbed him around the throat and tried to drag him the ground but somehow found her arm twisted behind her back into a painful position. The gun poked the side of her face as he slammed her against the door so she could look out and see Sherlock, his back to the kitchen, as he played the violin.

"Now, you are going to watch as I shoot that bastard. And kill the freak once and for all." Harry whispered into her ear as she looked out the small window determinedly. "Hopefully it reminds you of your place in the world.

"My place in the world? You did not just say that to me." Lily said angrily as Marie made a sound. "Everything's going to be fine, Marie, take Angel and…"

"No. Everyone stays or she dies." Harry said calmly turning his face to the others as he pressed the gun firmly into Lily's head.

"What's this all to you? Moriarty is dead, you won't get a payout from killing him."

"Now how would a pretty thing like you know about Moriarty?"

"I know a lot more then you think." Lily replied as he moved the gun until it was level with Sherlock's head.

"Really? I'll have to talk to you later about that…and the money? I was already paid, sweetie."

Lily could see the gun in the corner of her eye as he pulled the trigger with a killer's precision and…_Click…click…clickclickclick…_

"What the hell?" Harry said as he pulled the trigger again and again the hollow sound of an empty clip ringing out in the silent kitchen.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Lily asked pulling a small bullet clip from her pocket with difficulty.

"How…"

"Amateurish. I expected more from one of Moriarty's lower rung assassins." She said before throwing herself against the door, forcing it to open the wrong way. They fell with an almighty crash as the entire room jumped in surprise. They scuffled about on the floor for a few minutes until Lily managed to grab his gun and, with a smooth swift motion, jammed the clip into the barrel before pressing the tip to his temple. The entire room was silent the only sound her heavy breathing, until someone began applauding.

"Well done." Sherlock said walking up to her with grudging admiration in his voice as Lily smiled sweetly up at him.

"Not too bad for a girl, eh? I swear if you move again your brain will be on the floor." She said as Harry twitched.

"Call the police?" Sherlock asked mildly as he held out a hand for her phone.

"Not yet." She said bending over to whisper something in her prisoner's ear that caused him to tense. After a low conversation she turned to Sherlock, who offered her a hand up.

"Now you can call the police." She called back to Marie who nodded her head in shock and bustled back into the kitchen. An hour later the cops showed up at the inn, where they took Harry in for questioning about certain illicit activities. He was surprisingly quite forthcoming with information about the drug and prostitution rings that were running through the small village. But Sherlock wasn't looking for petty crimes.

"I can give you ten minutes." The detective said after several phone calls from a certain low level government official.

"That will be sufficient." Sherlock said as he breezed past the detective with Lily following. They walked into the room where Harry sat behind a table looking calm as a sunny day.

"So…" Sherlock said folding his hands as he stared coolly at Harry from across the table.

"Hey man I already told you everything I know." He said glancing towards the corner where Lily sat watching calmly.

"I'm not interested in what you told the police, Harry, I'm more interested in your connections with a certain man named Moriarty."

"Never heard of him."

Lily shifted in her chair, ready to stand, when Sherlock sent her a warning glance. She settled back in her chair reluctantly as Harry shifted uneasily in his seat.

"I'll ask again. Moriarty?"

"Doesn't ring any bells."

Sherlock sighed and stood up.

"Don't take too long, Lillian." He said before walking out of the room.

"Wait…where are you going?" Harry asked as Lily stood up and went to sit on the table.

"Looks like it's just you and me…Baby." She said as the door closed behind the tall man. Two minutes later she waltzed out of the interrogation room with a contented smile on her face.

"About time." Sherlock said as Lily stuck her tongue out at him.

"He's a professional, of course it's going to take longer." She said going over to a sink and washing her hands.

"Professional in what?" He asked with a smirk. "What did you learn?"

"Our next contact is a man named Mark in Paris, from there we'll find an underground network that ends with Moriarty but begins with a man who calls himself Vincent Spalding."

"Impressive." Sherlock said grudgingly as Lily wiped her hands on a towel.

"It'd be more impressive if we somehow were able to get tickets for a plane to Paris. We don't even have papers for traveling." She said leaning against the sink.

"I can help with that."

They turned to see Mycroft standing in the door way with his trademark umbrella. As he walked into the room Sherlock's face took on a look of resignation and anger, while Lily smiled wide.

"Mr. Holmes! What a pleasant surprise!" She said walking forward with her hand extended. Mycroft, instead of taking her offered hand, pulled her in for a tight, if not awkward, hug.

"Uhhh…"

"Mycroft, dispense with the dramatics and get on with it." Sherlock said in an irritated voice. Lily looked utterly bewildered as Mycroft pulled away before frowning at her expression.

"Did you even tell her?" He asked Sherlock who rolled his eyes.

"Details." He said dismissively as he stood up. "Do you have the paperwork?"

"Yes, but I assumed you were going to discuss it with her."

"Um…Pardon me, but as the 'her' in this conversation, I would just like to ask. What the bloody hell is going on?" Lily asked interrupting the brothers before the fight escalated into something nasty. Mycroft glared exasperatedly at Sherlock, who rolled his eyes again before standing up and throwing a small black box at her before going to look out the window. She looked at it and him in confusion.

"What's this?"

"Mycroft decided that, in the interest of international peace and my own wellbeing, you are going to travel with me."

She shook her head, still not understanding as she opened the box.

"Oh…my…god…" Lily said her eyes going huge. Nestled inside the box was a platinum diamond ring.

"Apparently he thinks the best cover is as newlyweds on a honeymoon trip around the world." Sherlock said as she picked up the ring delicately.

"This is a real diamond." Lily said in disbelief.

"Yes."

"This is at least one and a half carats."

"Yes."

"This is an _antique_!"

"It was our grandmother's engagement ring." Mycroft said as Sherlock began to look noticeably uncomfortable. "I do think it would be a good cover if the two of you were…"

"Married?" Lily responded as Sherlock spun around.

"I told you she wouldn't go for it, brother dearest, looks like you'll have to come up with a…" He said with clipped efficiency as he snatched the box away from her and handed it to his brother.

"Hold on." Lily said as she stood up. "I didn't give my answer."

The two men looked at her as she contemplated the ring. Finally she looked up at Mycroft.

"It'd be temporary?" she asked as he nodded.

"And if you truly hated it, the marriage will never have happened." He said as she looked up at Sherlock. He looked distinctly uneasy as she walked up to him and held out the ring.

"Will it even fit?" She asked with smirk as his eyes widened in shock.

"But…but…"

"Sherlock you really should have thought this out." Mycroft said with a grin as he watched his little brother slide the ring onto Lily's finger.

"This _wasn't_ my idea!" He replied as she smiled sweetly up at him.

"No…it definitely wasn't." She said threading her arm through his as Mycroft pulled out several papers from his jacket. "But now you're _stuck_ with me."

Sherlock couldn't help the groan of frustration that escaped him as Lily laughed loudly.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! thank you big time for reading and all those story alerts and favorites! Please review though, i like getting the feedback and hearing what people think! Alright so, here are a couple translations: 

'You two over there get that blood and tissue out for analysis! And you! Leave the car where it is, please! and someone make sure they close off the street to the public!'

'My partner and i are here at your request, on loan from Scotland Yard' 

'Oh, my friend, who is this beautiful creature worthy of the worship of the gods? Who is this celestial being that the stars bow down before?' 

Please Enjoy! 

* * *

><p>"Lillian! <em>Lillian!<em> LILLIAN!"

"What?" Lily said sleepily, sitting up abruptly in the darkness of the Parisian apartment as she searched around for the lamp switch. They had gotten into Paris, three days ago, after leaving immediately from Sussex on a first class jet provided by Mycroft. When they had arrived Sherlock had refused to take a cab saying he needed to stretch his legs for a bit after being trapped inside the plane. He managed, not only to get them lost, but to insult a group of tourists, completely halt traffic around the Arc de Triumph, and force them to jump into the river Seine to avoid a gang of teens they had caught beating up on young couple. And that was all before finding out there was only one bedroom in the small apartment they now shared.

"_LILLIAN!"_ Sherlock's voice sounded desperate as she abandoned the lamp, grabbed a knife and stumbled over to the closed bathroom. She pushed the door open, the harsh white light blinding her so she crashed into him as he grunted slightly in pain.

"Wha…what's going on?" She said rubbing her eyes as they both straightened up. "What happened?"

"I'm having…complications." He said grumpily as her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. The over six foot man had somehow managed to get his hair stuck firmly in the overhanging light. He was now fruitlessly tugging at it trying to free it from its prison.

"H-how?" Lily stammered trying to hold in her giggles and failing.

"If you would refrain from your incessant tittering and get me the hell out of this!" Sherlock said glaring at her as she reached up to inspect the damage. She sighed heavily in disappointment before sitting him on the sink and going out to grab a chair.

"Only you could get your hair caught like this." Lily said half an hour later as she tugged and twisted his curly locks, trying to free his hair. Sherlock, for his part, merely looked peeved as he pulled with his head.

"Don't do that!" She said gently, trying again unsuccessfully to get him free. Finally she huffed in frustration and grabbed the knife she'd left next to Sherlock.

"No!" He said grabbing her wrist as she reached for the clump of hair.

"Sherlock, it's not coming out."

He simply stared at her with the most forlorn reproachful gaze that she could only roll her eyes and throw the knife so it stuck in the floor.

"Pushover." He muttered under his breath. She smiled sweetly at him before grabbing the hunk of hair in a tight grip and yanking on it.

"Ow…owww! OW!" He shouted as his hair finally came free.

"Pushover my ass." She muttered to herself as she walked out of the bathroom to fall across the bed in exhaustion. "Not at…what the hell's the time?"

"One in the morning."

Lily groaned as Sherlock strode out to the main room. Suddenly a loud cell phone ring emitted from his coat which had been thrown haphazardly over a chair. He snatched the phone up to take the call and after a few moments flipped it shut.

"Come on get up." He said tossing the cell at Lily who yelped as it hit her back.

"Why?" She said rolling over to look at him through the door.

"You wanted to come along."

Lily grumbled a bit more before finally getting up.

"This had better be good." She said, yawning as they walked up the dark street. Sherlock had already been dressed but she'd changed into black jeans and a jacket with a deep purple T-shirt. Mycroft had sent Sherlock's clothes and an entirely new wardrobe for Lily. A wedding gift, the note that had been left on the closet door said. She didn't even want to know how he had found out her exact measurements, especially after she noticed the deep blue silk dress hanging in the back of the closet. Lily wasn't vain by any standard but even she could appreciate well made clothes.

"Homicide is always good." Sherlock replied patting her on the back before walking up to a man dressed in a cop uniform.

"I was thinking murder suicide…" Lily muttered.

"That's too boring." He said good-naturedly as she followed him into the crime scene with another yawn. There were cops and detectives everywhere as Sherlock made his way to a shorter burly looking man who was sporting a large mustache and beard who was directing the flow of forensic analysts and cops.

"Vous deux, là-bas obtenir le sang et les tissus pour analyse. Et vous! Laisser la voiture où il est, s'il vous plaît! Assurez-vous que quelqu'un ferme cette rue hors du grand public!" He shouted to various people as they scurried to do his bidding.

"Excusez-Moi?" Sherlock said his accent flawless as he walked up to the man.

"Oui? " The man said not looking up from a clipboard someone had shoved at him to sign.

"Mon partenaire et moi sommes ici à votre demande, prêt de Scotland Yard." He said as the officer finally looked up.

"AH! Sherlock! Mon Ami! What are you doing here? Surely a hit and run incident isn't worth your time!" The man said loudly as he embraced the taller man with a tight hug. Lily watched in amusement as a pleased but uncomfortable Sherlock hugged him back.

"It has been entirely too long, my friend." Sherlock said breaking away and smiling. "But you are right I'm not here for the hit and run."

"Of course, only the best for my sociopathic friend, I got your message about Spaulding…and who is this?" The man asked as Lily walked up. "Oh, mon ami, qui est cette belle créature digne d'un culte des dieux? Qui est cet être céleste que les étoiles se prosterner devant?"

Lily giggled as he swept her hand up in his to bow over and kiss.

"Mon cher Monsieur, I hope you aren't trying to steal my heart with your flattery." She said as he smiled up at her.

"Why of course not! Is it working?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows until she laughed out loud.

"The case, Jabez?" Sherlock said abruptly as he let go of Lily's hand.

"In a moment, Sherlock, what is your name, Ma Belle?"

"What is yours, Mon Cher?

"Jabez Wilson, at your service, Mademoiselle."

"Lily."

"Short for Lillian I presume, so much more pretty."

"She prefers Lily." Sherlock said again looking agitated as she giggled and blushed.

"Ah but she will make an exception for moi…won't you Lillian dear?"

Lily smiled flirtatiously before glancing up at Sherlock. His face betrayed no emotion, but his eyes looked like the fiercest storms known to man. Her smile changed slightly to one of triumph as she batted her eyes innocently at Jabez.

"Only one person can call me Lillian I'm afraid, Monsieur." She said sweetly, reaching over to thread her arm through Sherlock's, flashing the diamond on her finger at the shorter man. His eyes widened in shock as he first looked from Lily to Sherlock, then pointed.

"No…" He said finally looking flabbergasted. "You told me you didn't trust women, Sherlock!"

"I still don't."

"Then how…?"

"Trust has very little to do with marriage."

Lily jabbed him slightly as Alex nodded, looking confused before turning away to talk to someone who needed his attention. While his back was turned Lily and Sherlock began jabbing one another with their elbows. When he turned again they both straightened up.

"Well the case file on Spaulding is back at the station in my office. I'll be needed here for another three hours or so. I could send someone to get it if you like." He said with a shrug.

"That would be…" Sherlock began.

"We'll wait for you to get done, Monsieur." Lily interjected with a slow smile at him, getting an annoyed look from Sherlock.

"Alright, and please…call me Alex." He said holding his hand out for Sherlock to shake before sweeping her hand up once more.

"Of course…Alex." She murmured lowering her eyes for a sultry stare as she leaned over to kiss the man gently on the cheek. Sherlock jerked her away from him gently before leading her away from the crime scene.

"It was lovely meeting you, Lily!" He called after her.

"And you!" She said happily waving before they disappeared around a corner. They walked together for awhile in a comfortable silence before Lily bumped Sherlock affectionately with her hip.

"Jealous much?" She asked with a smile as he looked indignantly down at her.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I'm not jealous."

"Sure you're not…and that twitch in your jaw is just psychosomatic."

"Jabez has worked his way through most of the female population of Europe, if you believe the stories he tells. I was only trying to help you not become his latest conquest."

"Sure…" She said rolling her eyes. "I have something for you that'll make your day."

"I doubt that."

"Oh, really?"

Lily put a hand in her pocket and produced a small key ring with several keys on it. Sherlock looked at her with cynicism as she handed it to him with a smile.

"What's this?" He asked after looking at them. Lily raised an eyebrow as he looked at her expectantly.

"They're the keys to Officer Wilson's office, car, house, and other indistinguishable things. I think this one's the key to his desk." She replied pointing to one of the more worn keys as she realized he was subtly testing her.

"Very good." He said simply before pocketing the keys.

"Woof woof."

Sherlock looked at her in confusion as they walked together down the sidewalk.

"Where are we going? The apartment's back that way." Lily said as he pulled them to the left instead of right.

"Where else? To the police station so we can get the files. That is, I assume, why you pick pocketed him." He said as she suddenly dug her heels into the pavement.

"Oh Hell no! We are getting a cab, you insult machine, I don't want to run into some poor couple making out on a bridge and have you drive them away in tears again." She said as she stuck out her arm, a taxi slowing down so they could get in.

"It's not my fault people are touchy about their partners cheating on them." He replied opening the car door for her as she laughed happily.

"You are impossible Sherlock."

Sherlock smiled to himself as he waited for her to settle in before sliding after her.

"Ça va être de € 23." The cabbie said twenty minutes later, turning around when they reached the station. Sherlock quickly got out as Lily handed the man the correct bills before following him inside the building.

"Monsieur! Please! You cannot go in zhere! Monsieur!" A woman said chasing after Sherlock as he unlocked Wilson's office and went in.

"It's alright, He told us that since he was stuck at the scene we could go in and get what we needed." Lily said to her assuredly as she shut the door in her face. "Is it in here?"

"Yes…Where would you hide it, Jabez?" Sherlock mused as he tried various keys in the desk's drawers. Lily watched him for a moment before looking out the window at the woman and sighing.

"I think you scared that poor girl to death." She said leaning against the desk to stare at him.

"Not technically. If I had scared her to death she would be dead." He replied. "Aha! Found it!"

Lily smiled as Sherlock emerged triumphant from one of the drawers with a large folder. He began rifling through the papers as he sat in the chair behind the desk. She picked up a smaller folder that had been tossed on top of a pile on the desk, looking through it with an increasing frown on her face.

"Sherlock…Sherlock look at this." She said handing one of the papers to him. "Do these numbers add up?"

"No…He's been accepting bribes. I knew that already from the Rolex on his wrist and the expensive cologne he was wearing." He replied looking through it before handing it back to her. "I think we have what we need. Let's go, Lillian."

"Doesn't it bother you that your friend is taking bribes?" She asked as they walked out of the building and he hailed a taxi.

"He's not my friend."

"Right I forgot you don't have friends."

Later, when the sun had fully risen, they were both sitting at the kitchen table reviewing, again, what they had found out.

"Again." Sherlock said tossing a crumpled piece of paper at Lily, causing her to jump.

"Mmmmm…Sleep…" She groaned burying her head in her arms.

"No time! The game, Lillian!" He said standing up to pin another piece of information up on the wall.

"Caffeine, then…" She said scraping herself off the table.

"We're out of coffee." He said over his shoulder as she mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'fuck you'.

"Starting at the bottom, Harry was the insignificant drug ring rat who spilled the beans much too easily for anyone's taste. From the info he gave the police they were able to track down and eliminate the drug gangs, effectively cutting off a good chunk of London's drug supply." She said picking up a red marker and reaching past Sherlock to put a thick slash through his picture. "Vincent Spaulding, also known as John Clay, is the leader of quite the sizable thief ring that he has affectionately named The Red-Headed League. He deals in everything from jewels to human trafficking. He was the one who helped Moriarty break into the Bank of England, Tower of London, and Pentonville Prison. He has a weakness for certain comforts and delights in the lavish and opulent. He has never made a mistake, although he hasn't yet been able to get into the Louvre, and he has tried…believe me. He was Moriarty's fourth in command and bank, funding all his exploits."

"And that's all we have on him?" Sherlock asked for the fifth time since they got back.

"All reports indicate that he is based somewhere in Paris."

"Somewhere…"

"What do you want me to say, Sherlock? He's hiding in my closet? The information hasn't changed since two this morning!" Lily said irritably as she went to sit back down.

"Someone's a bit cross this morning."

If looks could kill, Sherlock would have been a splatter on the wall that not even Mycroft would be able to figure out. He was saved from the scathing retort she was going to throw at him, namely the chair, when her phone went off underneath the seemingly hundreds of papers on the table. Sherlock looked at her as she dug through the papers and flipped it open, her face brightening instantly by the voice on the line.

"Thank god! He's had me up since one…No…no…You have the dirtiest mind…No, we- you are so wrong. Can we come…now?" Lily sighed and cringed as apparently the other person agreed. "No, no, no, I'm just exhausted, we can come now."

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at that.

"Really?" She said looking over at him with a curious expression. "He _likes_ that kind of thing? Oh, you shut up, I'm entitled to my own opinion…I'm not…Well I am but that's beside the point!"

He watched as Lily's face became redder and redder in embarrassment, her mouth opening and closing with no sound coming out.

"W-w-well…I –I –I…Don't you dare! If you tell him I'll…I'll…" Suddenly her face became crafty as she smiled nastily. "I'll tell him about the Italian…Oh yes I would. We'll be there in fifteen minutes."

She smiled in satisfaction as she clicked her phone shut with a snap. Sherlock looked at her in confusion as she stood up to grab her coat.

"Are you going to tell me who that was?" He asked grabbing his own coat.

"No."

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope, come on, you're buying me coffee."


	5. Chapter 5

HI! Thank you thank you, to spacemanthatcantgethigh, Lovebug2594, and Kay for the reviews! And thank you to everyone who's reading! You're all wonderful! Please review, your opinions and comments mean bunches to me and...Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sherlock and Lily walked together down a small side street in the outskirts of Paris, stopping in front of a modest whitewashed door. The dark haired woman reached out a hand and rang the doorbell once before turning to her tall companion.<p>

"She's an old friend of mine please try not to insult her too much." Lily said looking at Sherlock sharply.

"If you'd simply tell me who she is…" He said as the door opened to reveal a young maid with heavy eye makeup.

"Yes?" She said sounding bored.

"Madam is expecting us." Lily said with a pretty smile as the woman scanned the both of them carefully before nodding once and letting them in. She led them to a large sitting room where a woman with dark brown hair in a lovely white lace dress sat looking out the window.

"Madam? Your company has arrived." The maid said as they walked in.

"Thank you, Rose. Could you bring some tea in?" The woman asked not moving from her spot.

"Irene Addler?" Sherlock asked in disbelief as Lily walked quickly up and grabbed The Woman in a tight hug from behind.

"I've missed you big sis." She said as Irene turned to embrace her properly.

"And I, you, little sister, how have you been?" Irene asked breaking away and indicating for Lily sit down across from her.

"Oh, you know, same nightmare different day. I see you haven't changed much for being dead."

"No, I still have my ear to the ground, like always. Heard you and Sherlock got married. You could hardly tell though."

"What are you talking about? We haven't been apart for more than…"

"Eight hours more or less every night since you two declared yourselves on 'Honeymoon'."

"So we sleep in different rooms. It's not a crime." Lily said indignantly.

"It is when you're supposed to be on a honeymoon, especially when there's only one bedroom in your apartment." Irene said with a pointed look at the young woman. "You two should at least be sleeping together."

"Hold it!" Sherlock said suddenly causing both women to look up at him in surprise. "How do you know each other?"

"Oh Sherlock, you're not the first one she's ever laid eyes on." Irene said in sultry voice as his eyes flashed over to Lily.

"Stop teasing him, sis. He gets jealous enough as it is." Lily said playfully slapping at the other woman with a giggle.

"Really? How interesting." Irene said as Rose reappeared with the tea tray.

"I was not jealous." Sherlock said accepting his cup irritably.

"I am shocked you still have his interest." Irene said to Lily, ignoring Sherlock.

"Well he doesn't know everything about me."

"No?"

"He's still a man, for all his brilliance I don't think he will ever figure everything out about me."

"True." Irene laughed. Sherlock was following the conversation like a crowd followed tennis matches, the look of confusion growing on his face. Finally he simply sat back and listened to them talk.

"So, do you know where Clay is?" Lily asked after Irene served herself and Sherlock.

"Would I tell you if I knew?" She replied with smile before taking a sip of her tea.

"Yes."

"Why should I? You have nothing to offer me and I would stand to lose quite a lot if you didn't succeed."

"Because you're my friend and I need your help."

"You're going to have to do better than that." Irene said leaning back in her chair. Lily flicked her eyes towards Sherlock who simply continued to observe. He had come to the conclusion that one neither lady was related by blood to the other. Two, both were extremely good at negotiating. And three, this was more entertaining than a triple homicide in a locked room with no windows.

"You were my mentor."

"You're reaching…and I wasn't your mentor Lillian…if I was your mentor you wouldn't be sitting there and you know it." The Woman said with a wave of her hand.

"What do you want?" Lily asked setting down her cup and saucer so she could steeple her fingers together.

"The question is…how much do you want what I have to offer?" Irene countered sipping her tea carefully.

"Do you even have anything to offer?"

"I always have something to offer."

"But is it what we need? You could be lying."

Irene reached into a pocket in her dress and pulled out her phone. Sherlock made a noise from his spot on the couch.

"It's new. And, before you ask, no your name isn't the code anymore." She said typing in the password and holding it out to Lily. She scanned through the phone for a moment before handing it back to Irene, her face carefully blank.

"Back to my original question, what do you want?"

"Not much, I don't need anything from either of you. I am quite content with my set up here and unless I screw with the wrong people…" Irene began causing Lily to snort. She raised an eye brow at the younger woman.

"Comments?"

"No."

"Need I remind you of your decidedly non-exploits?"

"Least I managed to keep my legs closed." Lily said in an offhand tone.

Sherlock's eyes went wide as Irene suddenly leaned forward, an angry glint in her eyes.

"You have no idea why I do what I do." She hissed as Lily watched her calmly.

"Yes…I do, and I know why you keep doing it." She replied with an almost accusatory look.

"Well I wasn't going to ask for anything, seeing as I don't need anything, but now…"

"Oh what do you want, Irene? The crown jewels? I'm sure we can have something brought in." Lily said as she leaned back and crossed her legs looking confident.

"Tempting as that is, I don't think I have anything that would go with them." She said casually leaning back in her chair to get comfortable. "No, what I want is a simple kiss."

Lily's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"A kiss?" Lily said sounding bemused. "You want me to kiss you?"

"Oh, not me, love…you and Sherlock." She said smiling as the younger woman's legs uncrossed, her foot hitting the floor with a resounding thump.

"What?" She said looking slightly shell shocked.

"You heard me, little sister."

Sherlock stared at the two women with a smirk on his face when suddenly what Irene had said sank into his thought process.

"Wait…What?" He said as Lily avoided eye contact with him.

"You heard me Sherlock." She purred as a muscle worked in Lily's jaw. "It's just a kiss. Don't know why she's getting so worked up over it."

"Fuck you." Lily said suddenly all pretentiousness thrown out the window. "You know exactly why."

Irene simply smiled and toasted her with her tea cup as Lily looked like she was about to shove the sugar tongs down her throat.

"That's my price. Take it or leave it."

"Why do we need her?" Sherlock asked as Lily head snapped in his direction. She wouldn't look him in eye.

"Because we could search Paris for years and never find Clay." She retorted angrily. "She has an address."

"You know he's probably not there, but you insisted." Irene said with a wicked smile.

"Irene…" Lily began in a pleading voice.

"No." She replied firmly. Sherlock knew from the way she was sitting that she wasn't going to change her mind.

"But…"

"Oh, for God's sake, if that's all…" He said exasperatedly, springing up from his spot on the couch and crossing over to the ladies. It was just a stupid kiss he couldn't understand why she was being so juvenile about it. Sherlock grabbed her by the hand and yanked her up as Irene watched with an amused look in her eyes.

"No! Irene, please…"

"It has to be a real kiss, not just some little peck on the cheek." Irene said with a wave of her hand as she interrupted Lily's protests.

"Sherlock, don't…"

Lily's voice was silenced as Sherlock laid his mouth on hers. It was a simple kiss, nothing fancy, but they both reacted as though it was the only human contact they had had in days. She stopped pushing away as his arm snaked around her waist to pull her in closer. His grip on her was surprisingly gentle as one of his hands moved up her side to twine in her long hair. She gasped slightly as his tongue ran along her lips, seeking entrance as she hesitantly opened to him.

Suddenly Sherlock broke them apart, inhaling sharply as he pushed Lily away from him. He expected to see anger or fury in her eyes when she finally caught her breath and raised her gaze to his. He was completely unprepared for the deep desire reflected in her crystalline amethyst depths that was quickly covered by a cool control.

"Well?" She said to Irene, who was smiling and looking quite content with herself.

"The address I have is for the Avenue des Champs-Élysées apartment 23." She replied happily. "He also has tickets for the Paris opera later in the week."

Lily nodded once before walking quickly out of the room without a backward glance. Sherlock simply stood, watching her leave before turning to Irene.

"You did that on purpose."

"How can you tell?"

"It was just a kiss." Sherlock said looking a little lost.

"Was it? Did you know she's never been kissed by anyone before? I think she was waiting for the right person."

Sherlock snorted with laughter.

"No…she wouldn't be that sentimental."

"Would she? That girl is more innocent than you were, Sherlock, if you could believe it." Irene said with a chuckle as she turned away from him dismissively, not looking to see if he had left. The Woman watched from the window as Sherlock swept out the front door and stopped in front of Lily. They had a decidedly heated exchange which abruptly ended when Lily slapped him harshly across the face. He staggered a bit from the blow before watching her stalk away, back bristling in anger. He raised a hand to his cheek before turning around and walking off in the opposite direction.

"And good luck to you both." She said with an amused shake of her head as Rose reappeared in the room.

Later, much later, Sherlock arrived back at the apartment in a terrible mood. He had been to the address Irene had given him but, as she had said, no one was there. So he'd sat his happy ass down in some café that couldn't tell a decent cup of tea from sewer water and waited. And waited…and waited, until he finally came to the conclusion that no one would show up.

As he walked up to the apartment door and dragged his key out of his pocket, he heard a tsking noise behind him. He turned to see one of the elderly tenants, a woman about eighty-something and divorced with a sizeable alimony coming every week from her ex-husband, peeking out at him from behind her door.

"Madam, keep your nose out of our business." He said sharply pushing the door open roughly.

"If I hear any ruckus louder than a shouting fight I will phone the police!" She said glaring at him with the sharp steel of many years of experience in her eyes. He could hear the woman tsking again as he went in the apartment and shut the door behind him with a sharp snap. He looked around at the discarded tea cups and papers scattered everywhere before tossing his coat over one of the chairs. After a quick search of the main rooms turned up empty, Sherlock stopped in front of the bedroom door. He took a deep breath before opening the door and walking haughtily in.

"Lillian, I…" He said loudly before petering off as he stared down at her. She was sprawled out on her front across the bed, naked and deeply asleep, with a white towel draped across her lower half. Her hair, dripping wet, was thrown out in the messiest way possible over a pillow. Sherlock's mind moved a million miles a minute taking in every detail.

She obviously just got out of the shower not too long ago, judging by the wetness of her hair and the towel. He jumped as Lily mumbled something before turning slightly on her side. Sherlock inhaled sharply as the towel slipped revealing a tattoo of the words 'La Virgen' written in script on her hip. He swayed on the spot in a battle between his fundamental instincts before finally lowering himself on the edge of the bed, careful to not wake her as he reached out a hand to lightly touch her side. It was purely for scientific reasons, he told himself initially. But slowly he found himself intrigued by the softness of her skin, the smoothness as he ran his fingers lightly over the jet-black tattoo.

"Sherlock…" Lily mumbled shifting slightly again at his gentle caress. Suddenly her eyes flew open, her body tensing at the unfamiliar sensation. She flicked her gaze to his face, her body immobile as she studied him, studying her. Her eyes softened into concern as she saw a light bruise across his cheek and reached out to touch him. He froze as her hand cupped his face gently, running her thumb across the wounded flesh.

"I'm sorry." Lily said softly as shame filled her eyes. "I didn't…I didn't mean to hurt you."

"What is this?" Sherlock asked moving away from her ministrations as he continued to study her tattoo.

"It's a tattoo."

"I can see that. Why is it the virgin?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Lily replied with a small laugh as a deep pain flashed past her eyes before burying her head in her pillow.

"You shouldn't challenge me like that…" Sherlock said looking down at her with a frown.

"I will always challenge you, Sherlock, it's too much fun." She said raising her head and batting her eyes innocently up at him. He stopped touching her and reached over to an envelope on the bed stand.

"What's this?" He asked opening it and pulling out two tickets to the Paris Opera.

"Tickets to Don Giovanni, what do you think I've been doing all day? Guess what the lead male role was wearing when he left rehearsal this afternoon." She said sitting up and reaching over to open the drawer.

"A feather boa, I really don't care…what were you doing with him?"

"Oh don't you know I called Jabez up and we had a sexual ménage à trois in the middle of the street. He paid me quite handsomely for it too."

Lily smirked as she turned around to hand Sherlock a button with the words, 'I Believe in Sherlock Holmes.' written in yellow. Her face fell as she saw the malicious glint in his blue-grey eyes.

"I hope you are kidding." He said in a low voice as she glared at him through silted eyes.

"Jealous?" She replied with a smile as she raised her hand to his cheek again. He flinched from the contact before sliding off the bed to start pacing at the end.

"Of course not." He said as she sat up, covering her nakedness with the towel.

"No? Then why do you care?"

Sherlock stopped pacing to look at her, clarity in his eyes. Lily tensed like a predator who suddenly found herself the prey as he slowly approached her.

"You never answered my question before you slapped me…Are you a virgin?" He asked as she raised her head in defiance.

"Yes." She replied shortly.

"Have you been kissed by anyone other than me?"

"No."

"Why?" He asked stopping at the edge of the bed and leaning down to look her in the eye. Lily so wanted to move away from him but at the same time wouldn't give in to his intimidation.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked leaning forward until their noses nearly touched.

"Yes."

Lily smiled and brushed her lips against his, not kissing him but going as close as possible.

"Ask your brother." She whispered against his lips before sliding off the bed and flouncing to the bathroom. Sherlock groaned as he sank to his knees, burying his head in the mattress as he reached for his phone. He searched his pockets for a moment in confusion before groaning again.

"Give me back my phone, Lillian." He shouted at the closed bathroom door.

"Come and get it." She said defiantly as he banged his head against the door.

"Please?"

Lily opened the door, dressed in her underwear, and leaned against the frame with the phone stuck inside her bra.

"On one condition." She said crossing her arms as Sherlock stared at his phone like he could will it into his hand. "We need to start sleeping together."

"What?" He said his concentration startled as he looked at her eyes.

"Not like that." She replied rolling her eyes as she crossed back to the other side of the bed. "As much as I hate saying it…Irene was right, it attracts too much attention for us to not be at least sleeping in the same room on our supposed 'honeymoon'."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Sherlock looked at her before finally nodding in assent. Lily smiled as she fished the phone out of her bra and tossed it to him with a flick of her wrist.

"Now can I get some sleep, please?" She asked as he began texting vigorously. He walked out of the room, mumbling to himself, as she slid underneath the covers with a sigh. A few minutes later she smiled in contentment as a beautiful violin melody began playing in the next room.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! Thanks to Kay for reviewing and thanks to everyone who reads! You're all amazing! Please review and Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Sherlock, are you coming?" Lily asked as she walked out of the bedroom in a long silky blue evening gown fastening her bracelet with a snap.<p>

"I look ridiculous." Sherlock grumbled walking out in a tuxedo and brandishing his tie. "And if this thing won't tie I won't go."

"Come here you big baby." She said gently taking the length of cloth from him.

"Why do we have to go? I mean it's not like we couldn't just wait for him outside…" He said as she tied the bow tie just right for him before taking his face in her hands.

"Oh no, there'll be none of that. I had to spend two hours listening to a guy talk about his dead dog and collection of mini bagels…don't ask, I really wasn't paying attention…" Lily said holding a finger to Sherlock's lips as he opened his mouth. "And you owe me…you didn't let me see the Eiffel Tower."

"What is there to see? It's a gigantic phallic symbol in the middle of the self proclaimed 'City of Love'…" He replied as she rolled her eyes at him before grabbing both their coats.

"You can spoil anything, Sherlock." She said in an affectionate sort of way as he rolled his eyes and helped Lily into her coat before putting on his. Sherlock held the door for her before shutting it and bending over to place a piece of paper on the edge of the frame. As he stood up he saw Lily talking to the neighbor across the hall.

"…really? You're absolutely sure, hun?" The old woman asked grasping at her hand in a motherly way.

"Yes, Madame Chevalier, I'm quite sure. I do apologize for…"

"Oh, non, non! You are more than welcome to come over for a pot of tea and husband dishing. After all dear I've had three!"

She and Lily laughed as Sherlock cleared his throat and pointed to the elevator.

"I'm sorry, Madame. Sherlock and I are going to the opera tonight."

"Oh how wonderful! Don't let me hold you up! Go on, go on…" Madame Chevalier said shooing Lily over to Sherlock before closing her door with a snap.

"Shall we, Lillian?" Sherlock asked as he held out his arm for her.

"Let's shall." She replied as the elevator door opened. They arrived at the Opera Garnier in a carriage, courtesy of Mycroft.

"How is it that he's in London and he can still pull this off?" Lily asked as Sherlock helped her down. "For that matter why go to all the trouble?"

"He likes you. He thinks you're a good influence on me." Sherlock replied as they ascended the steps of the famous opera house.

"Really? I didn't stop you from destroying the kitchen with…what was it again?"

"Hydrochloric acid and I didn't destroy the kitchen…"

"No, just that pot, the stove top, and the flowers I got from Irene."

"How was I supposed to know what would happen when it combined with the roses?"

"You're the scientist!"

Suddenly Sherlock stopped in the middle of the stairs going up to the box seats as Irene Addler brushed past the two of them in a beautiful evening gown of white lace, a young gentleman with red hair on her arm.

"That's…" Sherlock said whipping his head around to watch them as Lily quickly led him to their seats.

"Archie…Spaulding's favorite lackey." She said vaguely, leaning over to look down at the floor seats. Sherlock tried to ignore her but she kept leaning over farther and farther like she was trying to hang upside down over the balcony.

"Don't lean so far out." He said tugging on the back of her gown as she turned to look at him with a mischievous look in her eye.

"Don't lean like…this?" She said sitting down on the edge and leaning her body out as Sherlock turned his head away and looked at the ceiling. "Look no hands!"

"I'm not watching you…nope, if you fall out you'll have to get back up yourself." He replied as she laughed before moving to sit in her seat. The lights dimmed down as the opera began. Tomorrow's papers would give the Paris Opera a glowing review for their beautiful triumph of Don Giovanni, but neither Lily or Sherlock paid much attention to the first act or the whole opera for that matter. She was too busy observing Sherlock's various expressions as the actors and actresses moved through the story. He was too busy subtly observing her, observing him.

"You like opera?" Lily asked during intermission as the lights went up. She had noticed how his entire body had relaxed from the first note of the overture until the last aria.

"Of course, I've written a couple." He replied looking at her contemplatively.

"You? You've written operas?"

"Child's play."

Suddenly Lily saw Irene walk past the door. She beckoned the younger woman with a crook of her finger before disappearing around a corner.

"Excuse me, Sherlock." Lily said standing quickly. As she walked down the hallway, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into a dark alcove. Lily spun around ready to attack whoever had grabbed her when she saw it was only Irene.

"Hello, Little sister." The older woman said as they embraced one another tightly.

"Hello, Big sis."

"How have you been?"

"Better…I'm sorry I swore at you."

"I deserved it. I shouldn't have pushed you. Are you going to tell him?" Irene asked looking at Lily seriously as the younger woman sighed deeply.

"I don't want to." She said as Irene raised an eyebrow.

"You should, he barely trusts you as it is."

"And he trusts you? Don't make me laugh." Lily said bitterly as Irene looked at her.

"I know what it's like with him…" Irene said as Lily suddenly stood up straighter.

"He and I have a business arrangement and…and I can't…I won't…He's not jealous and I'm not in love!" She spluttered as the more experienced woman placed a calming hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"Sweetie, I never said anything about love…and what makes you think he's jealous?" Irene asked looking confused.

"Oh…um, sorry…No reason…" Lily replied as she collected herself. "He's not so bad."

"He's awful…all those experiments and everything I heard from his brother and Moriarty…"

"What would he know about it? And he's not awful. He's…I don't know how to explain it…"

"Intermission's almost over." Irene said interrupting Lily as she pushed her back towards her seat.

"See you after the show?" She asked almost hopefully as she walked backwards.

"Maybe…" Irene said as she smiled at the younger woman's retreating figure before turning to walk down the stairs and out of the opera house.

"Time for me to disappear again…" The Woman said almost regretfully before melting into the night.

Lily plunked down next to Sherlock again just as the lights went down for the second act. He glanced around at her a moment as the first notes began playing.

"Where've you been?" He asked earning him several shushed from those around them.

"Talking to my sister." She replied in a whisper as she settled back in her seat. After about fifteen minutes, Sherlock suddenly sat forward looking out into the darkness.

"Sherlock?" Lily whispered putting a hand on his arm. He tilted his head toward the box across the house. Her eyes sharpened until she could see the glint of a black pistol pointing at them.

"Shit!" She said shoving Sherlock to the floor as a bullet pierced the back of his chair.

"Can I get up?" He asked his voice muffled from being pressed into the carpet. Several people around them shushed the couple again. Lily suddenly wished quite vehemently for a hand gun of her own.

"We need to get out of here." Lily whispered softly as another bullet skidded off the balcony.

"Follow me." Sherlock said crawling towards the door. Once outside, they both stood and Lily headed for the stairs.

"Wait, wait, wait!" He said grabbing her arm and steering her past them to a small dark closet.

"What the hell? What are you doing?" She asked as he fumbled around for a moment in the tight space.

"I'm looking for my…penlight…it should be…"

"That is _not _your penlight!"

"I think I've figured that out…do shut up." He said abandoning his efforts and grabbing her by the mouth as she made an affronted noise. He slowly opened the door just as Archie, the young man Irene had been with, rushed past their hiding spot pistol with silencer in hand.

"What was his name again?" Sherlock whispered into her ear as the redheaded man

"Hmm-mm!" Lily mumbled indignantly against his palm as he looked down at her sharply.

"What?"

"Mmmm!"

"Oh sorry…" He said as he removed his hand.

"His name's Archie. He does Spaulding's dirty work." Lily said as she took a deep breath.

"Well then…" Sherlock said pushing her out of the way as Archie ran out of the opera house.

"I'll just tell Mycroft he ran away…" She said to herself shaking her head.

"Come on, Lillian!" He shouted as she followed after him. They ran after the red head, past three streets, across two intersections (narrowly missing four cars and a very foul mouthed bicyclist), and a bridge before turning down a narrow alleyway.

"Hurry up!" Sherlock shouted to her before she pushed her way in front of him. Lily only had time to see a flash of fire before a searing pain and force on her shoulder spun her around and brought her to her knees. It was shear agony as she clutched her shoulder desperately trying to think through the pain.

"Lillian!" Sherlock said as he knelt down next to her.

"Go get him, Sherlock! I'll be fine, go!" She said pointing as Archie disappeared through a door near the end of the alley. He paused, looking at her, before she pushed him roughly in the direction of the man.

"GO!" She shouted the movement sending waves of pain through her arm and chest. Sherlock ran off like a thief in the night after Archie.

"Nugh." Lily groaned as she found herself crawling to the wall for support. She quickly pulled out her cell phone with her good hand and called Officer Wilson. He picked up after the first ring.

"Hello?" He said sounding a bit flustered.

"Jabez! Sherlock's in trouble! Send a squad to the Champs-Élysées!" She said without preamble, gritting her teeth as even breathing became painful.

"I'll assume this has something to do with the case file on Vincent Spaulding that disappeared earlier this week." He replied with a snort of laughter after he called out instructions in French to someone on his end.

"Well you know him…can't keep his hands off of other peoples stuff." She said the world starting to swirl before her eyes.

"Need anything else?" Jabez asked as she blinked heavily.

"Yeah, an ambulance…"

"What? Hold on, where are you? Lily? Lily! Stay on the…"

Lily's hand fell to the side as she vaguely heard Jabez shouting something from her phone. She felt herself begin to shiver and hazily realized she was going into shock. She could feel blood running lazily down her arm as she tried again to stand up, using the wall as a support.

"You really shouldn't try to get up." A male voice said as Lily heard what sounded like several people's footsteps coming closer to her.

"Who're you…" She asked as she looked blurrily up at the tall figures in front of her.

"Don't you recognize me, La Virgen? You should after staring at my picture for the past week." He asked as Lily blinked up at him. She noticed that all the men around her had a deep shade of red hair.

"I'm going into shock...kind of hard to see, but from what I can I would say you named your gang right, John Clay." She said thickly as the master thief smiled.

"Thank you. And the name's Vincent Spaulding." He said as one of the men handed him something.

"Whasat…" Lily slurred struggling to remain conscious as he walked over to her.

"Just something to help with your pain." Spaulding replied as he flicked what see recognized as a syringe, and plunged it into her arm. "Two grams of morphine should do the trick, don't you agree?"

"Stop…No! Please…" She protested weakly as he injected her with the medication.

"Oh that's right…You were addicted to morphine at one point correct? I suppose the dose wasn't high enough was it? But then it's been what three…four years since you last shot up?"

"Five…"

"I'm sorry, five years, not bad for a junkie."

Lily fought valiantly against the effects of the drug as it washed over her system, causing her to breathe slower and nod sleepily. The pain was just beginning to recede when she felt Spaulding tuck something into her dress strap.

"Mmmvimm…" She slurred blinking groggily up at his swirling figure.

"Calm down, it's just a message to your husband…If he really is your husband. I doubt it. That sociopathic freak would never be able to be that close to anyone."

"Mmmm…"

"Oh and one more thing before you nod off into dreamland…He's looking for you and if you aren't really married then you can kiss your life goodbye, sweetheart."

Lily blinked once more before the world went black.

"Any change?…" A deep baritone voice asked.

"Not much…She'll wake up in her own time, Mr. Holmes. The naloxone we gave her will have worn off by now. You should get some rest…" Another male voice said quietly.

"I'm fine."

There was silence before the sound of a closing door rang through the room.

"You can open your eyes now, Lillian." Sherlock said as she opened her purple eyes to see the tall man standing at a large window across the room. His body was tensed as he looked out over the sunlit street.

"How…how long was I out?" She asked after clearing her throat. As he half turned she inhaled sharply, seeing the deep purple of sleep deprivation under his eyes.

"A week." He said turning back to the window.

"A we-…Have you slept since we even got to Paris?"

"No."

Lily threw her head back on the pillow and winced as her shoulder throbbed. She moved her hand to raise the bed when she felt the tugging of an I.V. needle in the back of her hand. Her body went cold, her breath coming in short bursts, memories flashing through her mind…_The needle felt so good going in…She knew there'd be peace or something similar…She didn't want this anymore…_

"Lillian?" Sherlock asked as silence radiated from the bed behind him. He turned and saw her staring at the needle attached to a morphine bag. He narrowed his eyes and quickly walked over to the bedside.

"Lillian?" He asked softly his hands on her face as she jerked out of her reverie.

"Take it out." She said in a trembling voice looking up at him. "Take it out _now_."

He could, for the first time, see obvious and abject terror in her eyes as he stopped her from reaching for the I.V.

"Please take it out." She begged holding out her hand to him as he gently removed the needle.

"Your shoulder must hurt." Sherlock said as she let out a breath, her body visibly relaxing as he sat back in the chair next her bed.

"Let's me know I'm alive."

Lily looked more and more uncomfortable as Sherlock watched her from over his fingertips. Finally she looked at him with a long sigh.

"Go on then…ask me."

"You obviously know the question…why not answer it as well."

"Five years."

"Since?"

"Since I last shot myself up with morphine, and you can't say anything against me."

"Why not?"

"Because I was the one who scraped _you_ up after you O.D.'d on cocaine." Lily replied with a glint of anger that didn't quite cover up the vulnerable look in her eyes. Sherlock went silent as she looked away from before closing her eyes and sighing.

"I'm sorry…" She said.

"Completely understandable." He replied.

"That was uncalled for…"

"Don't mention it."

"I shouldn't judge you if you aren't going to judge me."

"I agree."

Lily looked back at him and gave him a little smile. Sherlock just continued to observe her over his clasped hands.

"What happened after I pushed you off?" She asked after his gaze became too uncomfortable.

"I pursued Archie back to the apartment where The Woman told me Spaulding was. Curiously I found a squad of police cars around the apartment and they quickly took him into custody, apparently they've been searching for him a long time. Then I was shoved into a car and taken to where I had left you. Jabez told me they had found you, almost dead, with what they believe was nearly three grams of morphine and a bullet in your body." Sherlock replied in a business tone. Lily laughed then winced as the pain in her shoulder flared up.

"Ow…That hurts a bit. What happened to Spalding?" She asked breathing shakily as Sherlock's eyes flashed for a moment.

"He's dead." He replied shortly. "And his gang is in custody on charges of kidnapping, attempted murder, murder, and theft."

"Never do anything half way, do you? I'll be fine, go get some sleep and something to eat, alright?" Lily said as she shifted on the bed with a grimace on her face. Sherlock stood up and looked at her with a furrowed brow as she lay still on the bed eyes closed, her face pale. He leaned over and her eyes flew open as he gently kissed her forehead before walking out of the room. She watched him with a deep longing in her eyes before shutting them tightly.

"Stop being silly, Lillian, he doesn't love you." She said to herself, opening her eyes as tears, of pain or sorrow she would never tell, slid unbidden down the sides of her face. "He doesn't love anyone…"


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! Another chapter! Thanks to everyone who reads and all the favorites and alerts! I'm having so much fun coming up with these... :) Please Read and Review and Please Enjoy! 

* * *

><p>It was calm and quiet day in Geneva, Switzerland. Not a cloud marred the deep blue sky as a warm breeze brought the slight chill of the spring day to a tolerable level. Suddenly a building downtown exploded into flames, causing the peaceful day to be immediately interrupted by sirens and people shouting in various languages. In all the commotion, no one noticed a middle aged man in a business suit running out the back door of the building, a tall dark haired man with calculating blue grey eyes and a fierce expression on his face following close behind.<p>

They hotfooted it through the streets of Geneva each running in a flat out sprint, when suddenly, as the business suited man rounded a corner, there was a loud clang and thump as a young woman with bright purple eyes hit him over the head with a pipe.

"Nice work, Lillian." Sherlock said as he skidded to a stop in front of her, deftly catching the pipe she threw at him. Lily knelt down and began searching through the man's pockets as he moaned pathetically.

"Oh shut up, I didn't hit you that hard." She muttered before ripping a small USB drive from the lining of his suit jacket. She stood up and handed Sherlock the small drive with a sigh.

"What did we need this for?" She asked as he looked at it with vague interest.

"Mycroft said it was vital to the economic integrity of NATO." He replied in a bored voice. "He thought it would be a good starter case for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's been almost seven months…"

"And he thinks I've lost my touch?" Lily said grabbing Sherlock and pushing him out of the way as she threw a long knife at something behind him. Her blade caught on a young man's coat, pinning him to a wall, as he tried to run away. He looked about Sherlock's age and build, but was a head shorter, had bright blonde hair, and deep sapphire colored eyes, which looked terrified as Lily walked over to him with a cool expression.

"Hello, this happens to be a private party. What are you doing here?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Do you really not recognize me, La Virgen?" He said with smile as a look of recognition appeared on Lily's face.

"Mark?" She said her hands dropping in shock.

"Guilty as charged."

Lily yanked the knife out of the building wall and pulled the man into a tight hug. Sherlock watched them, his eyes slowly going colder.

"You were supposed to meet us in Paris, what the hell happened?" She said when they finally let each other go.

"I got held up and besides I'm quite glad I didn't go. I heard you were dead, bullet wound to a major artery?" He asked as she laughed unreservedly. Sherlock narrowed his eyes before clearing his throat as Lily looked at him with a smile.

"Sorry…Sherlock, this is Mark. He was supposed to be my contact in Paris. Mark, this is Sherlock Holmes." She said as both men eyed each other carefully.

"You're supposed to be dead." Mark said as Sherlock looked at him coolly.

"Boys…please?"

They looked at each other with thinly disguised dislike, and that was only for Lily's benefit. Finally Mark offered Sherlock his hand with a wide smile.

"Any friend of Lily's is a friend of mine." He said as the taller man looked at him with a raised eyebrow before finally taking his hand reluctantly.

"So why didn't you show up in Paris?" Lily asked threading her arm through Mark's and leading him off. Sherlock watched them together with a look of intense dislike before pulling out his phone.

"Hello, brother dearest, when should my _wife_ and I expect you to come and pick up the flash drive?" He asked watching as Lily walked away laughing on the arm of that blonde haired idiot who looked at her like she was a prize.

"I'll send someone to pick it up when you both get to Prague. How did she do?" Mycroft asked sounding busy as Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Good. Her shoulder healed fine. Good-bye, brother dear." He said hanging up. He watched as Lily laughed and bumped into Mark affectionately.

"Lillian, we need to go." He said walking up to them.

"Great! I'm sick of Switzerland." She said immediately letting go of Mark's arm, causing Sherlock to smile.

"Where are you off to, then?" Mark asked turning her to look at him.

"I don't see what you have to do with it…" Sherlock began.

"Sherlock, play nice." Lily said cutting him off.

"You know, I'm not doing anything right now. I could go with you." Mark said as she looked up at Sherlock with a smile.

"Regrettably, Mycroft only sent two tickets." Sherlock said pulling Lily close to his side.

"Oh transportation isn't a problem." Mark said pulling out his cell phone. "I can get my own ticket. Where are we going?"

"Prague." He replied reluctantly as Lily elbowed him.

"What?" She said pushing Sherlock slightly so she could look up at him in disbelief.

"You heard me perfectly fine." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"You aren't going after Henry Baker are you?" Mark asked looking at them in concern as she glared at him in warning.

"We'll know more when we get there." Sherlock replied with a dismissive tone.

"I am definitely coming with you then…"

Sherlock watched with an expression of displeasure as the other man called the airport and secured a seat for himself. He turned back to the two of them with a happy smirk on his face as Lily smiled happily at him.

"Lillian we have a job to do." Sherlock said quietly to her as they all walked towards a black car on the side of the road.

"I know that. Mark can help, he has contacts in Prague."

"Lillian…"

"Oh come on Sherlock, he can help us."

Sherlock sighed as he looked down at Lily. He rolled his eyes at the wide eyed innocent look on her face and knew he only had one choice.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it." He said as Lily smiled wide.

"Can I…" She started before catching the keys that Sherlock tossed at her as he pulled out his cell phone and began texting.

"Sweet! Aw, you never let me do anything fun." She said pouting as Mark grabbed the keys from her and slid into the driver's seat.

"Last time I got into a car with you. You nearly ran into a school bus full of kids." He replied as Sherlock ignored them both from his perch in the back seat.

"Last time you got in a car with me I was seventeen and you were the reason I nearly ran into it in the first place..."

They arrived at the airport barely in time for their flight. Running into the gate with five minutes to spare, they handed over their tickets to the ticket taker and hurried onto the plane just as they were about to close the hatch.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Holmes, right this way. We've been expecting you." A stewardess said showing them to seats in the empty first class.

"Coach is this way." Another stewardess said to Mark as he looked at them in disbelief.

"You told me your brother sent only two tickets for you." He said to them, looking around at the empty seats.

"Mr. and Mrs. Holmes only purchased two tickets. The rest of them were purchased but the buyers never showed up." The stewardess said in a pleasant voice. "Now please, we are all waiting."

"Sherlock…" Lily said.

"No." He said.

"Sherlock…" She said with a pleading look.

"No, Lillian."

"Please?"

Sherlock looked over at her and rolled his eyes as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine…Can he stay here?" Sherlock said in surrender as the stewardess opened her mouth to protest. "It's not like the tickets are not paid for."

"I'm sorry sir but it's clearly spelled out in our ticket policy…" One began before Lily interrupted.

"He's my brother." She said as tears began forming in her eyes. "We just met after fifteen years of never knowing what happened to him."

"Alright, but don't make too much a fuss. We don't need anyone else getting wind of this." The other stewardess said looking sympathetic as the left them alone.

"Long lost brother?" Sherlock said as Mark sat down in one of the seats looking grateful.

"What? I figured you like it better then boyfriend." She replied as his eyes flashed.

"Finally." Lily said flopping into the seat next to Mark twenty minutes later. "He can be such a nitwit sometimes. How've you been?"

"Things could be better, but at least it's not like a few years ago…Is he really asleep?" He asked nodding his head over to Sherlock who had curled up on two seats with a blanket and pillow Lily had gotten for him.

"Yeah, after a case is finished he basically dies for a couple days. He won't be waking up until we land." She said sitting back with a sigh.

"Bit of a freak isn't he?"

"No, he isn't, and if you call him that again I will personally see you floating to the bottom of an ocean."

"Alright alright, don't get your knickers in a knot. It's not comfortable and makes you walk funny."

"I mean it."

"Got it…so…I heard you died?" Mark said with a raised eyebrow as she smiled.

"Descriptions of my demise are greatly exaggerated."

"Obviously…"

She rolled her eyes as she pulled her shirt sleeve up to reveal a barely healed star shaped scar. It was still an angry red color and Mark looked at it like it might explode at any second.

"Damn, Lily. How'd it happen?" He asked as she flinched away from his fingers trying to touch her shoulder.

"How do you think? I got shot. Took me five months before I could move it properly, another month to get its strength back, and another before he'd let me do anything more dangerous than shoot a gun." She said jerking her thumb over to Sherlock as she rolled her sleeve down.

"I heard he died too."

"He did."

Mark looked at her strangely. He noticed how Lily watched Sherlock with soft kind eyes, a smile playing along her lips.

"I…also heard another rumor. No one's taking it seriously though." He said casually as she flicked her eyes towards him.

"What's that?"

"That you got married. Of course no one believes it."

"They'd better…" She muttered as she glared out a window.

"Why?" He asked drawing his eyebrows together.

"Because it's true."

"Yeah right. Who the hell would marry you? "

"Hey my past wasn't that bad. I got lucky."

"Better luck than The Woman that's for damn sure." Mark said as Lily glared at him.

"She chose her path, I chose mine." She said as he raised his hands.

"All I'm saying…"

"I know what you're saying, and I'm telling you to shut it."

They sat in silence for a while until Mark finally sighed.

"Look I'm sorry. I know she meant a lot to you."

"She was my best friend." Lily said with a glare at him.

"I know. But…You're La Virgen, you're not supposed to get married."

"Even if it happens to be true…That's just my call sign and you know it."

"Lily…"

"Mark…" Lily said exasperatedly. "You had your chance. You didn't want me then."

"I was young, we both were." Mark said putting his hand on hers and pulling it in towards his chest. She pulled away from him sharply, narrowing her eyes.

"Young? Maybe…but that doesn't excuse what you did." She said venomously.

"Well you sure as hell weren't putting out." He said sounding nasty as she looked away.

"Why do you think? I had a rep to protect."

"And now?"

"I'm married."

"That's bullshit and we both know it."

Lily looked at him, her purple eyes flashing dangerously.

"However you want to see it, as long as I wear this ring…" She said holding up her hand. "I will stay loyal to him."

They glared at each other for a bit longer until Mark finally shook his head.

"You were always too loyal for your own damn good." He said as Lily smiled. "Have you told him about…"

"No, and you'd better not tell him."

"Lily, you have to tell him. He's in danger every second that he doesn't know."

"He has me watching out for him…"

"And you're a wonderful bodyguard but we're going to _Prague_. You know better than me what's waiting for you there."

"It won't be like last time." She said whispering viciously as he shook his head.

"You can't be sure of that."

"Mark…" She said a warning in her voice as he raised his hands in surrender.

"Whatever…If you want to kill him, that's your own business."

The plane touched down in Prague half an hour later. Sherlock woke up when Lily place a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"We're here." She said as he flinched and opened his eyes.

"We're alive?" He said sarcastically as Mark glared at them both. They left the terminal and headed towards baggage claim where Anthea was waiting for them with a bodyguard.

"Mr. Holmes." She said holding out her hand as he fished the flash drive from his pocket.

"Hope my dear brother is doing well? Staying on his diet?" Sherlock asked handing it over with a smile.

"Yes. His diet is going splendidly." She replied looking up from the phone permanently attached to her hands. "He sends his regards, Mrs. Holmes, by the way. He regrets that he couldn't come to retrieve the drive himself."

"But is otherwise engaged in running the world, correct?" Sherlock said as the two women ignored him completely.

"Tell him that it's alright and that the accommodations while I was healing were very satisfactory." Lily replied to Anthea with a warm smile. "And tell him that he's welcome to join Sherlock and me whenever he wishes."

"Lillian…"

"Hush, Sherlock, he's family."

"I'll be sure to tell him. Henry Baker is your next target." Anthea said tossing a pair of keys and a thick bound folder at Lily before walking towards security with her guard.

"Is she single?" Mark asked watching her walk away as Lily grabbed his arm and dragged him off.

"Trust me. She's not interested." Sherlock said with a smile as they all walked out to a car that beeped. Lily tossed the keys to him as he slid into the driver's seat with ease.

"You are going after Henry Baker. That is not a good idea and you know it, Lily." Mark said getting into the back seat as Lily got shotgun.

"Wouldn't be our first." Lily said rolling down her window and opening Baker's folder as Sherlock put the car in drive and peeled out of the parking lot.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! sorry for not updating last week i was stressing about midterms! but anywho! Big Thank You to all the readers, please if you like leave a review and please Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Get your own damn pen!"<p>

"You do realize the only reason you're here is because Lillian considers you her friend."

"Fine, you freak, I'll get you a stupid pen. And in case you hadn't heard, she likes to be called Lily."

Lily groaned as she looked at the clock in her cell phone and realized she had only gotten four hours of sleep in the past week. It had taken her all of five seconds to realize that Sherlock and Mark hated each other with a passion and only pretended to get along in her presence (and even that was starting to wear off). If she left them alone together for too long…Lily didn't even want to think about all the ways Sherlock would torture Mark.

"Can you guy's SHUT _UP_!" She shouted tossing a pillow at the closed door. The two men went silent as she settled again in bed and tried to get back to sleep when…

"You freak! What the hell…"

"Leave those there!"

"God damn it." Lily mumbled as she got out of bed, dragging the blanket behind her, and yanked open the door. Mark was standing with a jar of what looked like toes as Sherlock looked murderously at him from the couch.

"Mark, put those back and you…" She said looking over at her supposed husband who didn't have enough sense to cower in fear. "Where the hell'd you get those?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." He replied calmly as he resumed his familiar pose. Hands flat together and eyes closed as Lily rolled her eyes in surrender. "Is there anything else about this Baker we need to know?"

"Well…" Mark began.

"Be quiet, I'm not talking to you."

"And wasn't talking to you…"

"Mark, if you call him a freak one more time, your toes will be the ones in the jar. Got it?" Lily said sweetly as she crossed to the small kitchen. Mark looked extremely ticked before he sat huffily in an armchair. Sherlock glanced over at him and smiled faintly causing another tirade to begin. She sighed heavily, counting to ten slowly as she put the kettle on and grabbed the Tylenol. It was going to be a long day.

"Left here." Mark said later that day as he pointed down a street lined with doors. Sherlock simply kept walking straight ahead, holding tightly to Lily's arm as she tried to steer them left.

"Sherlock…"

"It's straight ahead. Going left will simply take us out of our way." He said as Mark rolled his eyes.

"It's left, pretty boy, not straight. I think I know my own…"

Suddenly a huge man leaped out from a doorway brandishing a heavy wooden bat. Lily immediately shoved Sherlock out of the way as the bat came down exactly where her head had been.

"Mark! Get him out of here!" She shouted, pushing Sherlock at him, before throwing a powerful kick at the man's leg. He brought the bat down again but she dodged out of the way, catching the man's strong arm in her hand and bringing her forearm crashing into his elbow. He howled in pain as his arm bent the wrong way completely and Lily jerked the bat out of his hand, throwing it to the side. The man made a few violent swipes at her with his good arm that she easily dodged before whipping around to slam one foot into his gut and the other into his head as he bent over winded. He fell to his knees, obviously in pain, and threw his good arm up in submission. Lily, with a fierce, wild look, ignored his clear surrender and moved in with an upraised fist.

"Lillian!" Sherlock said his deep voice ringing out, amplified by the walls of the buildings around them. She stopped a complete statue at his command, prepared to run her fist through the man's terrified face. Mark looked at the tall man in shock. Sherlock's face was impassive and cold as Lily blinked once…twice…and finally looked up in a daze. She met the grey-blue gaze of Sherlock and could see the silent disapproval and...concern?

"Enough." He said walking forward and firmly leading her away. Mark followed after them, stopping alongside the man as he collapsed in the street gasping for air.

"Tell Baker…La Virgen is back." He said with a smug smile.

" 'ey man, no one tol' me notin' 'bout fightin' La Vir'en." The man said thickly looking angry as Mark glared back.

"Go tell Baker and, if you say it nice, maybe you won't have to fight her again."

"Fuckin' princess…She prolly ain't no virgin neither." The man mumbled before picking himself up and lurching off. Mark watched him go, a smug look on his face as he hurried off in the opposite direction.

Sherlock walked with Lily careful to keep his hand tight on her arm as they passed by a bridge and two churches. They stopped outside an old church where he finally let her slide down to sit on a bench. Her deep black hair contrasted sharply with her paler than paper face as she began taking deep breaths. Her eyes were still partially wild as she stared around at the various tourists. Sherlock sat next to her, his hand still around her arm, until she calmed down.

"Well?" Lily said finally in a dejected voice looking ashamed.

"Start from the beginning. Don't leave anything out." He said as she sighed. He waited a few minutes before gently nudging her in the side.

"My parents died when I was five. The ladies who looked after me said I would be adopted fast. They said I was lucky. I was smart, good-natured, and well behaved. It didn't hurt that I was pretty too." She began in a low voice. "I was adopted by a young couple and I thought I was going to be their little girl."

"But?" Sherlock prompted.

"They took me to a warehouse with about twenty other kids. That's how I met Irene. She was one of the older kids and took pity on me when I wouldn't stop crying. None of us knew why we were there, only that they would come in take one or two of us away. When they came for me they took Irene too." Lily continued after a deep breath. "We were led to a room with at least ten men and two or three women. They put us up on a box, Irene went first, I didn't…I didn't understand at the time but the people there were bidding on us in an auction. Irene went for fifteen thousand to a woman dressed like she was going to the opera. I didn't hear until much, much later that she had been sold to a courtesan of sorts who taught her everything she knew."

"And you?"

"Ten thousand to a wealthy gentleman who sent me to Asia for seven years to learn the fine art of being a body guard." She said looking murderous.

"Asia?"

"One of the gangs over there owed him a favor. They taught me how to fight. How to kill a man three times my size with my bare hands or any weapon I would want. How to protect…" Lily said in far off voice before blinking. "And then when I was eleven my master summoned me back to England where he taught how to be a refined lady. By the time I was thirteen, according to him, I could charm a leopard to change its spots or change its spots for him."

"When did you become a street fighter?"

"Not long after I came…How did you…I'm going to kill Mark."

"Please. You think I couldn't figure out it out on my own?" Sherlock said looking down at her with a raised eyebrow. Lily smiled humorlessly.

"After I came back…I started with girls my own age, but as I became more and more widely known, I was forced into fights with bigger and bigger opponents. I was too good. When I turned fourteen I was fighting full grown men who could knock a man out with one swing." She said with a sigh.

"Some street fighters have training." He said calmly looking out at the tourists again.

"Not like I did." She said with a dark look. "Anyway, my master took me out of the fight circuit when I was sixteen. He wanted me as his personal bodyguard."

"You were already called La Virgen." Sherlock stated as Lily smiled at the memory.

"Yes, it was my call sign, my title, my reputation…my everything. Rumors started circulating around about how I was raised by women and that no man had ever touched me until I stepped into my first fight. For some reason men seemed to like that, I nearly had to beat them off with sticks until I turned fifteen and someone started the rumor that I would only give myself to the person who finally beat me in a match. If it helped people to leave me the hell alone, I didn't care."

"Did it work?" He asked suddenly looking interested.

"Yep. Everyone laid off and left me alone."

"How long were you a bodyguard?"

"Until I was twenty, then my master dropped dead of a heart attack. It wasn't until then that I found out he was some high mucky muck in parliament and, to make a long story shorter, I met your brother at the funeral. He offered me a job and I've been watching after you ever since." Lily finished with a small smile as she looked up at Sherlock.

"You're still not telling me something. What is it?" He asked looking at her as she looked uncomfortably at him.

"The last fight I was in was against a man six foot eight and two hundred fifty pounds of pure muscle. I shouldn't have won hell, according to several laws of physics and two doctors, I should have died." She said finally. "A lot of people were betting that I would."

"How much did Henry Baker lose?"

"A lot, that's part of the reason my master took me out. There wasn't an official price for my head but if I turned up dead in an alleyway somewhere, not many people would be too sad."

"That's why he's after you." Sherlock said the beginnings of a smile forming on his lips.

"Probably." Lily replied as she relaxed back into the bench and leaned into Sherlock's side. He flinched but didn't pull away and when she didn't move he shifted slightly to accommodate her weight. They sat together, the picture of a perfect couple, for a long while. Suddenly Sherlock began a running dialogue of all the tourists and their weird quirks.

"That woman over by the street, she's an adulteress and from the way she's walking I'd say she's going to confess to her husband tonight. That couple over there is having marriage troubles you see the way they don't interact with each other? And that man over by the car is trying to decide whether or not to sell his sisters jewelry to buy drugs. The kids annoying the pigeons over there are both siblings but I would say only half siblings." He said as Lily began to helplessly giggle.

"You're so mean, Sherlock." She said as he smiled a smile that reached all the way to his eyes.

"I only tell the truth."

"And that makes it alright?"

"Obviously."

Lily laughed again before reaching for her phone.

"I wonder where Mark's gone. I thought he was right behind us." She said not noticing the smile disappear from Sherlock's face as he took on a look of intense dislike.

"Why do you care what happens to that idiot?" He asked as she turned to look at him coolly.

"He's my friend, why shouldn't I care?"

"I never cared as much…"

"Oh bullshit, you jumped off a building for your friends."

Sherlock rolled his eyes as she dialed her phone.

"Mark? Call me back when you get this, please." She said looking worried before shrugging her shoulders. "He'll turn up."

"Like I care." Sherlock said as Lily narrowed her eyes. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't trust him." He said simply.

"I…" She began before being cut off.

"Neither do you."

She looked furious for a moment before sighing and shaking her head.

"You're right. Why is it you're always right?"

"Because I am." He said shrugging his shoulders at her. "I'm always right.

Lily simply rolled her eyes and pulled his arm over her shoulders, put her feet up on the bench, and snuggled into Sherlock's side. He nearly jumped out of his skin when she snaked her arm around his waist and squeezed gently.

"What the…"

"Do you see the man over by the church doors?" She asked sweetly as he suddenly stilled and discreetly looked in the direction she had said. There was a man in a dark coat about five foot three with dark brown hair and light green eyes, watching the two of them closely. Sherlock smiled mischievously and lightly hugged Lily to him as he leaned in, placing his lips next to her ear.

"Why don't we give them something to talk about?" He whispered in her ear causing her to shiver slightly. She looked up at him through dark lashes that thickly framed her eyes which had darkened to a deep forever purple causing Sherlock to make the smallest of inhalations that would have been invisible to anyone but a few.

"And what would you propose?" Lily asked a smile forming on her lips. He smiled back and leaned in almost touching her lips with his before roughly shoving her off the bench.

"Sherlock, what…" She began looking up at him in shock as he stared down at her coldly before making the smallest of winks.

"I don't care, I never did." He said callously as she narrowed her eyes and stood up inclining her head slightly to indicate that she was playing along.

"So all those times I saved your life…you're not even going to acknowledge them?" She said her voice dripping with venom as he laughed hollowly.

"Saved my life? I don't recall that ever happening."

"Maybe you'd be better off without me then?"

"Probably."

Lily frowned before beginning to pull off the ring from her finger. Sherlock narrowed his eyes angrily as she tossed the small piece of jewelry at his feet and glared at him.

"Fine, have fun." She said turning and walking off, swinging her hips as she went. When she got back to the apartment and finally opened her phone there were two text messages waiting for her.

_'Good performance Lillian.'_

_ 'Get some sleep I'll be back in a few hours.'_

Lily smiled happily, shaking her head as she fell across the bed and promptly fell asleep. Hours later she sat up abruptly, looking around trying to figure out why she had woken up in the first place.

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, staying alive staying alive…_

"Shit!" She said before falling out of the bed. Lily grabbed the gun lying on her dresser table and ran into the main room in a daze. She looked around in confusion as there wasn't anyone in the room. She checked the other rooms of the small apartment but there still wasn't anyone there.

_Ah, ah, ah, ah staying aliiiiiiiiiiiive!_

"Where…" She said looking around curiously. They didn't have a stereo system but it sounded like it was coming from the walls. Lily was quite certain that no matter how deeply she had slept no one would have been able to set up anything that required construction without her knowing it. Suddenly she noticed a small remote with a 'press this button' sticker on it, sitting on the kitchen table next to a plain envelope. She picked up the remote and pressed the button once, immediately the music ceased and Lily breathed a sigh of relief. She picked up the envelope and turned it over in her hand carefully.

"How odd...Sherlock is this your idea of a game?" She asked with a smile before slitting it open. Her face paled when she read the contents before narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"That goddamn…I'm going to kill him this time. He's gone too far." Lily said looking murderous as she grabbed her keys, tucked several knives and the gun in various places around her body, and stormed out of the apartment to hunt for her wayward husband.


	9. Chapter 9

Hellohello! hope your all liking this! thanks to all the readers! Please leave a review if you would be so kind, i like criticism! and Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The bar was packed with people, hazy with cigarette smoke, and smelled heavily of alcohol. Eddie was sitting in the back nursing his beer with a pathetic look on his face. He winced through his black eye and groaned as his elbow throbbed painfully. That fucking princess, La Virgen, broke his arm and nearly his ribs. He hurt in places he didn't even know existed before today.<p>

"Fuckin' Princess." He grumbled to himself as he raised his glass.

"Who? I hope you're not talking about me." A familiar voice said behind him. Eddie stopped, beer half way to his mouth, and slowly turned around.

"La Virgen…" He said looking terrified as he dropped the glass.

"In the flesh." She said with a smile pulling up a chair to sit across from him. "Now you're going to tell me where Henry Baker is."

" 'enry Baker? You migh' find 'im in one a the cemeteries."

"What?"

" 'e's been dead for the pas' year or so, 'anded the business over ta 'is son."

"That bastard…tell me where Mark is."

"Or what?"

Lily's smile suddenly turned sinister.

"Or your limbs are ripped from your body, your eyes gouged out, and your tongue pulled out through your nose. Do I make myself clear?" She said in a voice that left no room for misinterpretation. Eddie shivered at the sincerity in her voice as he held up his working arm.

"Alrigh', alrigh'! 'e's at the warehouses wit a couple people." He said.

"Who?" She hissed angrily standing up and leaning over the table.

"I dunno, tha' guy you were wit yesterday."

Lily's face relaxed into a sweet smile as she leaned farther over the table. Eddie flinched but then froze in shock as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I hope you feel better. Sorry about the arm." She said before walking off. He watched her leave the bar with a surprised look before downing the rest of his beer and ordering another.

Lily drove through the streets of Prague like a mad woman before coming to a screeching halt near the warehouses. She got out of the car with a determined look in her eyes as she dialed her phone and waited.

"Lily?" Mark's voice said sounding shaky and scared.

"Hello Mark." Lily said calmly as she pushed a button on the side of her phone.

"Figured it out already?" He asked his tone condescending.

"Well it took me a bit. But the fact that your father died helped, Mark Baker." She said happily. He laughed and hung up but not before her phone beeped as it got a lock on Mark's cell phone GPS. She followed the signal to a large warehouse on the edge of the lot. There was a small side door that had been propped open by a cinderblock. Lily walked through the door pulling out the gun from her shoulder holster, scanning left and right, before a floodlight suddenly lit up the middle of the room.

"Hello, Love." Mark said from his perch on the back of a couch. Sherlock was sitting next to him looking extremely pissed off, his arms tightly bound as Lily slowly walked forward. She saw him move his arms slightly and faintly shook her head.

How's the human trafficking business going, Mr. Baker?" She asked as she stood on the edge of the circle of light and pointed the gun at Mark's head.

"Very good, Love, very good. I see traveling with the freak has given you some sort of education." Mark said with a smile. "At least he's good for something."

"He's not a freak." She said casually.

"Please…" He scoffed. "He does weird experiments, loves his job more then you…if he ever loved you, and acts like a child. If that's not a freak I don't know what is."

"Well you never knew much."

"Now you're being rude, Love. Give us the gun." He said holding out his hand with narrowed eyes.

"You know I have at least two more on me." She said handing the gun over with a smile. Sherlock's eyebrow twitched as she stepped into the light and stood before Mark.

"No you don't." Mark said raking his eyes over her body in a way that made Sherlock want to claw them out with his bare hands. Lily caught his eye in hers and, even though he could see how uncomfortable she was, she shook her head minutely as Mark hopped down from his spot and circled her like a vulture.

"You have, at most, five knives hidden around your person. No more. You never went into a fight with too much more than your fists." He said reaching a hand towards her. Sherlock's eyes lit with a fire as she suddenly turned and snatched Mark's hand in a painful gripe.

"Don't touch me." She snarled.

"I would let me go…if I were you." He said in a strangled voice.

"Why?"

"Lillian." Sherlock said in a quiet voice. He looked down at her and, from behind his back, wiggled his fingers.

"You win, Mark." She said releasing his hand with a sigh.

"See…not so hard, is it?" He replied waving his hand until all the lasers disappeared.

"What do you want?"

"Not much, Love." He said reaching out to stroke the side of her face. "I'm a simple man, with simple pleasures."

"Simple like Moriarty?" Lily asked turning her head away as he smiled.

"No nothing like him, but perhaps…" He said holding up a flash drive. "Richard Brookes?"

Sherlock and Lily stared at the small device in shock.

"Is that…proof that Richard Brookes was a fake?" Lily asked.

"Of course, it's only logical to keep records. You never know when they might come in handy." He said pocketing it with a flourish.

"Only you would be crazy enough to blackmail Moriarty." She replied shaking her head. Suddenly she smiled as she got an idea, a crazy idea that had her glancing back at Sherlock.

"I have a proposal." She said turning back to Mark.

"I'm listening."

"I propose a trade…you give Sherlock the flash drive and let him walk out of here alive."

"And in return?"

"You get me."

"Lillian." Sherlock said in a warning tone.

"What do you say, Mark?" Lily said ignoring him as he glared at her.

Mark thought about it for few moments before smiling indulgently.

"What about your _loving_ husband?" He asked rolling his eyes.

"You already heard about our fight. He doesn't care about me." She said looking at Sherlock before swallowing hard. "He doesn't care about anyone."

"I see…well then…" He said looking happy.

"Lillian!" Sherlock said sharply.

"Sherlock, hush." Lily said a hard look in her eyes.

"Yes, Sherly, hush." Mark said excitedly.

"Is it a deal?" She asked.

"Deal." He said holding out his hand. Lily took a deep breath and reached for his hand. Mark yanked her to him and kissed her roughly. She tried to push him away but he simply held her tighter. When he finally let her go she turned away her eyes closed. He smiled wide before turning to Sherlock and tossing the flash drive on his lap.

"I told you she'd be mine." He said in a sing song voice turning away to grab Lily again before suddenly being knocked off his feet by a freed Sherlock. They struggled together for a moment before Sherlock managed to roll over on top.

"Sherlock!" Lily shouted suddenly causing the two men to stop.

"What?" He said pausing at the knife she had pointed at him.

"We have a deal." She said as he slowly stood up, his hands in full view. Mark leapt to his feet and punched him in the face. Lily flinched before putting her knife away and moved to help him up.

"Oh no, none of that, come here Lily." Mark said holding out his hand. Lily looked over to him and walked over as Sherlock stood up on his own. He watched her go and any sane person would have shriveled up at the look he was giving Mark.

"I hope you enjoyed the show, Mr. Holmes, but in the end I got her." He said instead with a wide smile on his face.

"Really?" Sherlock said putting his hands in his pockets and suddenly looking smug. "You may have 'Got her' as you so readily put it, but do you really have her?"

Mark looked confused as Lily slowly began smiling.

"You see the first thing at any experienced bodyguard would check for when going into a situation like this, would be other bodyguards, other people." Sherlock said. "For all your money and carefully laid plans, you didn't factor one thing in."

"And what's that, you pompous, arrogant, self-centered freak? You sociopathic weirdo, you fraud, what did I miss?" He asked looking angrier and angrier as Sherlock simply pointed at Lily. Mark turned to her with a confused look before being knocked unconscious as she threw a wonderful right hook into his temple.

"I told you to stop calling him a freak." She said kicking him sharply in the ribs as Sherlock walked up to her. She turned to glare at him and took out her cell phone. Ten minutes later the police showed up to arrest a very irate Mark Baker, who was tied up on the floor of the warehouse. After giving the police their statements, and Sherlock insulting the head detectives intelligence several times over, they were finally left alone.

"Well you took your damn time getting out of the ropes." Lily said looking at him out of the side of her eye.

"You took your damn time getting here." Sherlock replied as she turned with an offended look on her face.

"I was looking for you! I don't know this city that well, I was only here once!"

"You didn't memorize the map?"

"Of course not, did you?"

Sherlock looked at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Stupid question."

"Obviously."

Lily sighed heavily before going to sit on the couch.

"No! Don't! EVERYBODY GET OUT!" He shouted grabbing her away from it and sprinting out of the warehouse. The police all ran after him vacating the premises until there was no one left.

"What the…" She said as he tossed her unceremoniously against the car door.

"Get in." He said as he yanked the driver's side open and began hotwiring the car. Lily slid in and watched with interest as he got the car running and peeled out of the warehouse district in thirty seconds flat.

"I have the keys right…" She said before a huge explosion behind them caused her to duck under the dashboard. After about two minutes she raised her head and glared at him.

"What?" He said glancing over at her.

"You couldn't have told me the couch was rigged to blow?"

"You couldn't have memorized the city map?"

There was silence in the car before Lily finally started giggling. Sherlock's lips twitched and he started laughing with her. After about two minutes they calmed down enough to talk.

"I give your brother ten minutes before he calls." Lily said as Sherlock parked the car and looked at her.

"Fifteen." He said before sitting back.

"What?" She asked as he looked at her strangely.

"Would you have really gone with him?" He asked with a straight face.

"What does it matter to you?"

"Nothing. Never mind." He said turning to look out the window.

"Yes, I would have."

Sherlock whipped his head around and glared at her as she shook with silent laughter.

"Of course I wouldn't have my jealous husband." Lily said. Sherlock merely looked at her a moment before pulling out the ring from his inside pocket and handing it to her.

"I'm not jealous."

"You always say that, you always lie." She said putting it on and smiling at him.

"I never lie."

"Don't make me laugh."

"Too late."

Lily was about to reply when her phone rang out in the car.

"Hello?" She said before handing it over to Sherlock without a word.

"Mycroft? No it wasn't my fault this time. It was Lillian's, but we got the flash drive. We'll send it to you in the usual way." He said as she turned to glare at him in good humor. "What? No, no problems…Spain you say? Madrid? A dead body with no cause of death and ten million dollars of CIA money missing? Well I don't know…"

Lily grabbed the phone away from him.

"We'll be there. What? No, no of course not, it was all according to plan. Yes, we're doing fi-…I'm not going to answer that. Because I find it offensive. Good-bye Mycroft." Lily said before hanging up the phone and rolling her eyes.

"What did he ask?" Sherlock asked looking confused.

"He wanted to know if we were having marital relations yet. Why is everyone so interested in our sex life?"

"Because I've never had a wife and you've never had a husband. For some reason that fascinates everyone." Sherlock said revving out the car as Lily smiled.

"I'll give you that. Now get us to the airport, we have a plane to catch."

Sherlock started to move the car but stopped suddenly. Lily looked at him confusion before he leaned over and pulled her so their lips met. It was the first time he'd kissed her since Paris and this time it was different. It was forceful and hard, dominance expecting her to be submissive, when instead she pushed back, just as hard, just as forceful. It became fight for control that left them both gasping as they broke apart. They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment before Sherlock pulled the car out and took them to the airport without another word.


	10. Chapter 10

Hallo! hope you are all enjoying this as much as i am! thanks to all my readers and to Theatre Phoenix for reviewing. if you like please review, if you don't please review and Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"RUN!"<p>

_BANG!_

"Go! Go!"

"I _am_ running!"

"Come _on!_"

Sherlock grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her along as they both ran along the roof tops in Naples. A man ran after them firing off bullets as he leapt over the rifts between buildings. They both stopped at the edge of the last rooftop and looked out over the street below.

"Shit!" Lily said turning back to see the man gaining on them.

"Come on!" Sherlock said pulling her towards the edge.

"What!" She said looking shell shocked.

"Do you trust me?" He asked looking in her eyes. Lily hesitated only a minute before nodding.

"Yes."

"Then come on!"

Sherlock wrapped his body around hers, bullets whizzing past their heads, as they disappeared over the edge. The shooter stopped just short of the brink and stared down, searching for his targets but seeing only an empty street below. Finally he swore loudly before disappearing from the side.

Two blocks away, in the back of a dump truck on top of a bunch of boxes, Lily was holding onto Sherlock like the end of the world was happening. She cracked an eye open to make sure they were still alive before lifting her head to glare at him.

"You bastard." She said smacking him in the shoulder as he smiled.

"You said you trusted me." He said as she pushed off him.

"I didn't think you were really going to haul me off the roof of a freaking _building_."

"Obviously you weren't thinking at all."

"Oh don't you start…"

Sherlock laughed out loud as she fought a smile twitching at her lips. He stuck his head over the side of the truck as it came to a slow stop at a red light.

"All clear." He said swinging off the high load. Lily heard him hit the pavement and leaned over to see him standing below.

"What is it with you and jumping off shit?" She said throwing her legs over the side and slipping off. Sherlock grabbed her around the waist, steadying her against his body as she landed. He held her there, staring into her eyes with an unreadable expression, before blinking quickly and letting go. They walked down the street together, both lost in their own thoughts, when suddenly Lily stopped in her tracks.

"Sherlock...Look." She said in a way that had him turning back. On the wall of a thickly graffitied building was a line of text written in bright yellow spray paint.

"I believe in Sherlock. Moriarty was real." Sherlock said looking over the wall with interest.

"Look who it's signed by."

"Watson's Warriors."

She watched him as he turned on his heel and began walking again. Lily watched him with an inquisitive look before running up and catching herself on his arm.

"All the way out here, can you believe it?" She said in a light-hearted tone.

"All the way out here…" He said in a far off voice. He barely acknowledged her presence but simply held her arm in a tight grip as they walked together. Suddenly Lily jerked him to a stop. He looked at her in confusion before following her gaze to see the man who had been trying to kill them before. They froze for a second before exploding into action…in the opposite directions.

"Come on left!" Lily said pulling on Sherlock's arm as he tugged on hers.

"Right will take us back towards the apartments." He said pulling her in that direction. He was the stronger but she dug her heels in and pulled him to a stop.

"He knows where we live Sherlock! That's how he found us!"

"No, he found us because you…"

While they were arguing a street door behind them opened a crack and a pair of eyes watched them carefully.

"Pssst…" A voice said causing them both to look around wildly.

"Pssstt…" It said again. They looked over to see a hand beckoning them inside the building.

"Quick, in here!" The voice said urgently as they looked at the man, who was slowly making his way towards them, before pushing the door open and hurrying inside. The door closed behind them as they turned to see several people, mostly teens and college students but some older adults too, looking at them. Or rather Sherlock, as Lily suddenly realized who they were.

"Watson's Warriors?" She asked as a young man with long brown multicolored hair and deep brown eyes ringed lightly with blue mascara stepped forward and held out his hand.

"That's our name. I'm Damon the leader. You must be Sherlock and..." He said as Lily took his hand.

"Lillian, call me Lily. I'm Sherlock's…"

"Wife, she's my wife." Sherlock said quickly as several girls and a few guys, including Damon, suddenly looked disappointed.

"Some of you hoped the rumors weren't true?" Lily asked with a raised eyebrow. Damon looked a little sheepish as she smiled at him kindly.

"We hoped the rumors were all true. That Sherlock was alive and that he was looking for proof that Moriarty is real." He said happily before looking serious. "Who were you running from?"

"A man hired to make sure a certain computer didn't get hacked into." She replied pulling a USB drive from her bra and tossing it with a smile to Sherlock.

"What's on it?" Damn asked as everyone looked interested.

"If she told you she'd have to kill you." Sherlock said in a bored voice as all the kids looked at each other in excitement.

"He's kidding." Lily said sending a mild glare at him which he ignored. "Thank you but we really should go…"

"Where?" He said suddenly looking over at her. "We can't go back to the apartment, he knows where we are."

"That's what…never mind, never mind..." She said looking frustrated.

"If you need a place to stay, I have a ton of room." Damon said looking from Sherlock to Lily. "My family raises horses out in the country, my parents wouldn't mind if you stayed with us."

"Hold on…" Lily said as she pulled Sherlock into a corner to talk quietly together. After a moment of heated arguing she returned with a satisfied smile on her face.

"We'd be honored to accept your invitation, Damon, thank you." She said as Sherlock rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone.

"You're welcome, if you and Sherlock will wait here for a couple hours. The rest of us have a few more places to go." Damon replied as everyone got ready to leave.

"Wait, before you go…is it true?" Lily asked as she pulled a letter out of her coat pocket.

"Is what true?"

"That you can get messages to anyone."

"Depends, whose the recipient?"

"John Watson."

The whole room went silent as everyone, including Sherlock, stared at her. Lily kept her eyes on Damon, who looked shocked at her request. He looked around at the others at a loss.

"I don't know…if we could even get close to him…he's protected by some real heavy weights." He stammered as she nodded.

"I know. Can you at least get it to London?"

"To Raz?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, we can get it that far. Michelle!"

A young girl with sky blue eyes and golden hair stepped forward with a large backpack. Lily handed the letter over with a quick 'thanks' and a smile before going over to Sherlock. After the small gang left and they had the room to themselves, he looked at her with mild interest.

"Well?" He asked.

"Well what?" She said throwing herself in a chair and unbuttoning her coat.

"Well what was in the letter?"

"Like I'm going to tell you…"

Sherlock moved swiftly to stand over her, placing his hands on the arms of the chair, trapping her in the seat. He stared into her eyes as she coolly watched his expressions. They stayed like that for several minutes before he finally straightened up with an exasperated sigh.

"You are impossible." He snapped as she smiled in triumph.

"No…just a bit unlikely." She replied.

"So…what was it?" Sherlock asked as he sat in a chair across from Lily.

"What was what?"

"The letter, damn it, what was in it?"

Lily sat up, looking ponderous for a moment before smiling softly.

"The truth." She said simply causing him to look confused. Hours later, after Sherlock nearly drove Lily insane for the fun of it, Damon returned with a pick-up truck to get them out of the city unnoticed.

"Quick, get in." He said as they scrambled into the back of the big car.

"Lay down." Another older man with the same eyes as Damon said before throwing a blanket over them. After twenty minutes Damon shouted that they could sit up. Sherlock immediately sat up to see stars thrown like glitter over the night sky as they traveled through the Italian countryside. He watched the sky as it slipped past with a contemplative look before sighing a long rush sadness.

"I miss you John…Molly…even you Lestrade…" He said quietly leaning against the back windows of the truck.

"Mmmm…"

Sherlock jumped as Lily accidentally whacked him in the shin as she threw her arm out sleepily before resting her head on her arm. She had somehow fallen asleep in the back of the truck and, with the starlight shimmering on her pale skin and dark hair, looked like a sleeping angel. He smiled to himself as he stared back up at the stars. If she had heard what he'd just said she would have never stopped teasing him about it.

"Though there isn't anyplace else I would rather be…" He said with a small smile as the stars reflected in his eyes…

Sunlight, falling lightly onto Lily's face, streamed through the open window as she slowly woke up. She blinked blearily before suddenly gasping and pushing herself up to look around at the room. It was painted a bright warm yellow color that reminded Lily of sunflowers with all white furnishings. The room was a small guest room judging by the niceness of the sheets, furniture, and the adjoining bathroom. She was lying in a large canopy bed with sheer white curtains, blankets, and sheets.

Lily looked down at herself and saw she was wearing a delicate nightgown of the lightest shade of blue possible without being completely translucent. She unconsciously reached out a hand and felt the warmth, but no body, of the side Sherlock slept on.

"Of course not, he's already up. Probably complaining about how bored he is." She said to herself as she got out of bed and went to the window. A strange sight greeted her as she looked out over the beautiful countryside. Sherlock was brushing a large dark brown horse in the middle of a corral. But it wasn't what he was doing that caused her to look at him in bewilderment.

In the entire time she had known him, he had never worn anything but a suit, pajamas, or on the rare occasion, nothing at all. Now, as he finished brushing the horse and picked up the saddle that was near his feet, he was wearing blue jeans and his favorite purple button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. As he finished saddling the horse, Sherlock looked up at her and Lily couldn't help but smile at the shine in his eyes that she could see even from this distance.

He gestured for her to come down and she nodded, holding up her hand to tell him to wait. She appeared ten minutes later on the edge of the corral wearing jeans and a simple blue t-shirt. Sherlock, already up on the horse, trotted over.

"She's beautiful." Lily said looking up at him as she climbed on top of the fence to see better.

"Yes, she is." He said as she hesitantly held out her hand to the horse.

"What's her name?"

"Princess."

Lily laughed as the horse nuzzled her hand looking for a treat.

"Of course, she must be royalty for you to be riding her." She said with a mischievous glance up at Sherlock.

"Har, har." He said causing her to giggle.

"What happened after we got in?" She asked. "I remember getting in the back of a truck but…"

"You fell asleep." He deadpanned before kicking the horse and galloping away from her. She watched him with mild confusion that became a fond smile before she turned back to the house. Lily peeked around the corner and sighed in relief as she saw a stove, oven, and sink with a counter in the middle of the room. Sherlock may never eat and might not know how to cook a decent meal, but that didn't mean she couldn't.

She walked into the kitchen and looked around approvingly. There was plenty of space and lots of cupboards to hold everything, including a rack above the island counter that held all the pots and pans. Lily walked over and pulled down one of the skillets. She tested its weight and smiled as she saw how worn it was.

"Oh…"

Lily spun around at the sudden noise, raising the pan in a defensive gesture, visions of Moriarty or Mark walking through the door with her dead husband. What she saw instead was a very pregnant young woman, about her age with short light brown hair and the same eyes as Damon, holding a loaf of bread and a few tomatoes looking at her with a shocked expression.

"Hi." The woman said finally.

"Hi."

"Expecting trouble?" She asked before walking past her with a smile.

"Wha-? Oh, sorry…"

Lily lowered the pan with a sheepish look before sitting on one of the chairs around the counter. The pregnant woman placed the bread near her and began slicing the tomatoes.

"So…you're Damon's…"

"Sister, I'm his older sister, Gabriella." She said putting the tomatoes on a plate and beginning to slice the bread.

"Oh…"

"Mama's out with Papà and Damon in the stables. One of the mares had her calf before dawn today, seems like everyone around here's pregnant."

"Oh…"

"After Papà brought you and your husband back here, oh he is so sweet…"

"Who?"

"Your man, of course, I see why you married him."

"My ma-…my husband? Sherlock? _Sweet_?" Lily said looking at Gabriella like she was crazy before laughing. "You must be joking."

"After Papà brought you back Sherlock carried you up to the room Mamà has made up for guests. That constitutes as sweet in my book." She replied causing her to stop laughing abruptly. Gabriella watched the other woman carefully as her eyes filled with an indistinct emotion and sighed deeply. She smiled knowingly as she placed a slice of bread and a few slices of tomatoes on a plate before pushing them towards Lily.

"He doesn't eat much, your man, does he?" She said pouring out a glass of milk for herself as the darker haired woman began to eat.

"He likes tea and toast with jam for breakfast, after that it's usually a crapshoot for what he'll eat. We did make a deal though. He eats breakfast and _something_ for dinner and I don't nag him about sleeping." Lily said between bites of fresh bread and tomato. "It's worked, amazingly, for a few months anyway."

"That would have been good to know earlier…" Gabriella said rolling her eyes as Lily looked up.

"Did he not eat anything yet?" She asked.

"No, he claimed I didn't know what I was doing when I told him I didn't have blackberry jam then stormed out after I told him he could have his pick of the horses in the stable to ride."

"Why…he doesn't even like blackberry jam!"

"It seemed important to him that there was blackberry jam."

They both ate and drank in silence before Lily looked up suddenly.

"I like blackberry jam." She said looking confused.

"Sweet." Gabriella said with another knowing smile. "Want to help me make something for dinner? Or would you rather go riding after your man?"

"First, he's not my man. Second, I don't know how to ride a horse and, third, I would love to help you cook. Maybe I can make something to entice Sherlock's palate." Lily said finishing her plate and smiling as the pregnant woman shook her head.

"Of course he's your man…" She said.

"When are you due?" Lily asked.

"Two months. She's going to be lovely." Gabriella replied as she allowed the change of subject. They worked side by side all day to create a wonderful meal and talked together about everything and anything but why Lily and Sherlock had appeared in the middle of the night on the back of a pick-up truck.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi! Another chapter for you all! Thank you to Theatre Phoenix for reviewing and to everyone who favs or story alerts! Please review and Please enjoy! 

* * *

><p>'<em>I don't care. If you make another mistake you will be replaced. Stay there for now. I will contact you in time.'<em>

Lily had gotten that text nearly two weeks ago, in that time a violin had shown up along with several books and a first aid kit that would make Dr. Watson proud, but no other word had arrived. As the silence stretched out Sherlock and Lily both were getting impatient for news. She shook her head, snapping her phone shut as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, Damon…Gabriella…Sir…Ma'am…" She said inclining her head to Damon's parents. "Any mail for me?"

"Sorry, Lily." Damon said with a shake of his head as Gabriella looked sympathetic. There also hadn't been any word from Raz either.

"Where's Sherlock?" She asked, sitting next to Gabriella.

"Where else is that boy, he's such a good help…"

Lily snorted but nodded her head. Sherlock, for some reason, had taken to helping with the horses and nearly lived in the stables while she had taken to staying with Gabriella, something wasn't right with her. Even if she wouldn't admit it, Lily had a feeling it had something to do with the baby.

" …and I'm not going to tell you again young lady, you call me Julie or Mama." A woman with grey streaked auburn hair and the same dark brown eyes as her children said as she gave Lily a severe look before setting a plate of eggs in front of her. They danced this dance at least twice a day.

"Yes, m-…I mean yes, Julie." The younger woman said before bending over her plate like the others.

"I don't mind her calling me Sir." A man with brown hair and light green eyes said as he turned the page of his newspaper.

"Of course you wouldn't, Anthony." Julie said with a roll of her eyes as the younger ones snorted. "Something funny?"

"No, Mama."

"No, Mama."

"No, Ma'am."

"Lillian…"

"No, Julie…"

Suddenly there was a loud _CRACK_ and the sound of several horses whinny's that had Damon and Anthony standing up looking concerned.

"Hold on…I've got this." Lily said standing up calmly. She walked out the kitchen door and followed the sound of loud cursing to behind the stable. Sherlock was rolling around on the ground, smoking slightly, as she watched him with a raised eyebrow.

"Have you ever thought of just reading a book?" She asked as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Boring." He said looking around quickly. "Not exactly what I was expecting but it'll do."

"What did you do? I think you might have scared some of the horses into a new incarnation."

"Nothing much…firecrackers, a little gunpowder…What's Julie making for breakfast?" He asked walking past her.

"Wha-…why do you care? You won't eat it anyway…" She said following him into the house. Later, while Sherlock went out riding the land with Damon and Anthony, Lily was sitting on the wide front porch with Gabriella and Julie.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Julie asked Gabriella for the thousandth time that morning.

"Yes, Mama, I'm fine sit down for goodness sakes." She replied with a shake of her head and smile.

"I'm just concerned for the baby."

"Mama, the baby is fine. Trust me."

"But…"

"Lily, when are you and Sherlock going to have kids?" Gabriella asked turning to her as her eyes went wide.

"Kids? Probably not…" She replied after a moment. Both the other women looked confused.

"Why not? Don't you like children?" Julie asked.

"Oh no, I love kids…it's just…well…" Lily said trying to find the right words.

"You poor thing…is it because you can't?" Gabriella asked looking immensely sad.

"No…No it's just…"

"What?" They both asked at the same time as she looked around for a way out.

"Sherlock and I…haven't discussed it yet." She finally said lamely looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Really? That's all me and Dave talked about before we got married. He wanted them right away. I told him we would wait a year. It ended up being three years but what could we do? After I miscarried twice…" Gabriella said with a laugh tainted by the barest hint of sadness.

"Anthony and I had you and your brother right away. We didn't have any problems except after I had your brother they almost couldn't stop the bleeding…" Julie said sitting back in her chair with a smile. Lily sighed in relief as the conversation turned to family memories and funny stories. She sat listening for the longest time, smiling and laughing as she heard tales of a real family.

That evening Lily sat on the edge of the bed she shared with Sherlock, a contemplative and slightly sad look on her face, as he blathered on about some experiment he'd was conducting on the grounds.

"…and I think that there are scorpions running rampant in the bathtub as we speak, but hey I'm not going to tell them to stop. I also think that Damon is one sexy sweet man with curves in all the right…"

"What the _fuck_?" Lily said looking up at Sherlock in utter bewilderment.

"You're not paying attention." He said flatly as she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, what were you talking about?" She said as his eyebrows drew together in that familiar 'I'm-deducing-something' look.

"What?" She snapped finally after a few minutes.

"I'm trying to understand why you're upset."

"Upset? I'm not upset."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"NO…" Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Why are you upset?" Sherlock asked sitting across the bed from her.

"I'm not upset." She reiterated.

"Then why are you in a bad mood?" He snapped irritably.

Lily sighed, glaring at the wall, as she drew her knees to her chin and wrapped her arms around her shins.

"Well?" Sherlock said. She turned her glare to him.

"Why do you care?" She said huffily.

"I don't."

"Of course not…So why bother?"

She turned back to glare at the wall, her face growing darker and darker as Sherlock stood up and picked up the violin Mycroft had sent. He placed the bow delicately on the strings and began to play a sweet low melody that had Lily closing her eyes and sighing.

"They were talking about kids…" She said swaying in time with the music.

"Understandable, Gabriella is pregnant." He replied in a soft voice watching her every move as he picked up the tempo slightly.

"They asked me when we were going to have kids…"

She jerked to look at him as he nearly broke a string in shock.

"And you said?" He asked not looking at her.

"I told them we hadn't talked about it."

"That implies that we might have kids. We won't of course…"

"Of course?"

"Glad you agree." Sherlock said completely missing the question tone of her voice as he began playing again.

"Well I guess we'd have to be attracted to each other for one thing…" Lily said in a casual tone as she stretched out.

"Precisely…"

"Mentally…"

"Of course…"

"And physically…"

"I suppose…"

Suddenly the music stopped and Lily could see Sherlock lower the violin carefully as he turned to regard her with sudden interest.

"Wait…Wait a minute." He said looking shrewdly at her as she didn't look back. "This isn't about children, this is about sex."

Lily's head whipped around as her mouth dropped open and her cheeks flushed. Sherlock smiled as he brought the violin back up and played a triumphant scale.

"That's…that is _completely_…"

"Oh, I'm right…I'm always right…"

"_No_, that is not what this is about!"

"Then what is it about? Why are you so upset?"

"I'M NOT UPSET!" She yelled uncurling and jumping to her feet.

"YES YOU ARE!" He yelled back putting the violin down and pointing at her with his bow. They faced each other in a rage. Lily's face flushed with embarrassment and anger, Sherlock's eyes sparking with fury. Finally she took a deep breath and walked past him to the bedroom door.

"And just where are you going?" He asked as his eyes sparkled with a dangerous temper.

"To find Damon." She replied using the first name she thought of, opening the door slightly. Suddenly Sherlock's hand appeared on the wood and pushed it harshly shut.

"Why?" He asked as she turned to see his face inches from hers looking furious.

"Because he'll at least treat me like a person and not a science experiment." She said harshly immediately regretting it as his face shut down, becoming unreadable, even to her.

"Well, I hope you know…he's gay." He said turning away from her to pick up his violin again to begin playing a horrible cacophony of minor seconds and diminished sevenths. Lily narrowed her eyes and got one last jab in before running out the door.

"He's not gay, genius…he's bi." She said slamming the door behind her as the violin gave a scream of protest.

She was sitting on the porch rail watching the stars with her knees drawn up to her chin, listening to the screeching of Sherlock's violin through the open window, when Damon walked up behind her. He stood behind her in silence as she sighed heavily.

"You have a message from Raz." He said simply setting a small piece of paper next to her before turning to leave.

"Damon…" She said softly, not moving from her spot.

"Yes?" He asked as she didn't continue.

"He's…he's not that bad. He doesn't treat me like a science experiment…" She said in a thick voice.

"No, no he doesn't. Gabriella says that he's really sweet."

Lily snorted a choked laugh as she wiped her eyes and sighed again.

"He's not sweet, but I trust him with my life…" She said as Damon walked in front of her. Her eyes were red rimmed with tears silently leaking down her face as she stared up at the stars.

"What…" He started.

"If I won't tell Sherlock I'm sure as hell not telling you…please go away." She said cutting him off. He stood there for a few minutes before going back into the house and turning off the lights. Suddenly Lily looked up as she noticed the lack of sound coming from the window of the bedroom. She uncurled her legs and leaned forward to see a foot disappear over the top of the roof. She looked at it a minute before wiping her eyes, standing up on the porch railing and, with a little help from the drain pipe, managed to pull herself up.

There, at the top leaning back and staring at the stars, was Sherlock with a cigarette firmly clamped in his mouth. Lily sat on the gutter for a minute before looking down and preparing to jump when he spoke.

"Don't…you'll just break your leg." He said as she turned back. He looked at her with calculating eyes before she stood up and walked over to sit next to him.

"You didn't light your cigarette." She said as he took it out of his mouth revealing a piece of candy on the end.

"It's not a cigarette." He said as she raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"You're done?"

"Perhaps…"

They sat together in silence before Lily sighed heavily and opened her mouth.

"I'm sorry." Sherlock said before she could make a sound. She looked at him in surprise.

"What…"

"I shouldn't have assumed so much. If you say you're not in a bad mood then you're not…even if you are."

"No…I'm sorry. You were right, Sherlock, I was in a bad mood. It's just…"

Lily didn't even get to finish before Sherlock kissed her, effectively shutting down the conversation and her train of thought. He smelled like fresh water, clean soap, and fresh, sweet hay. She leaned in, drinking in his scent and presence as he wrapped a long arm around her waist and pulled her close. Next thing she knew, she was straddling his lap and running her fingers through his hair as he ran his hands over her body, exploring.

Both gasping for air, they broke apart, their breath coming short when they saw the others eyes. Sherlock's had gone a brilliant icy blue, while Lily's had darkened to a deep royal purple.

"Your eyes have black ringed around them." Sherlock said making her smile before he pulled her down to kiss her again more urgently. She smelled of bright fire, sweet dew, and honey. He couldn't get enough of her as his mouth, hot and burning with a fire that felt like it would go on forever, plundered hers ruthlessly. He had learned well from Irene, was all Lily could think as his hands gripped her hips and pushed her body more firmly onto his as his kiss continued to wipe her mind blank, causing her to moan and blush in embarrassment.

"You are mine, Lillian…" He whispered to her as she broke the kiss and gasped onto his shoulder.

"Why do I get the impression that Irene said that to you?" She said breathing heavily as he smiled mischievously. Suddenly they both jumped as Sherlock's phone rang into the night. He fished it out of his pocket causing Lily to shiver as his hand brushed the inside of her thigh. He looked at it a moment before shrugging and tossing it to the side.

"Who was it?" She asked before his hand brushing lazily down her side could completely erase all her thoughts.

"My…dear…brother…" He said as he bit his way down her chin and throat. Abruptly Lily pushed away from Sherlock and scampered away from him, looking like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. He looked at her confused as she perched on the side of the roof, dangerously close to the edge. The crook of her throat glistened with a small rivulet of blood that made him smile wickedly.

"I'm sorry…" She said shakily as her face turned sad. "I'm sorry, Sherlock…"

"Isn't this what you wanted?" He asked looking confused again as she closed her eyes. When she looked at him again he saw the same pain in her eyes as when she had been shot in Paris.

"I can't…" She replied in a choked voice as she turned and leaped off the roof. Sherlock flew to the edge and looked down to see her swing to the ground by the drain pipe before running out into the stables.

"Fuck…" He swore to himself before leaning back and rubbing his eyes. He picked up the phone he had tossed away and looked at the text message his brother had sent.

_'I found the records you requested. Anthea will arrive soon to give it to you. Keep low and out of trouble, little brother, we're almost there.'_

"Wonderful…" He said sarcastically, turning around on his back and sighing up at the stars.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi! Sorry i haven't updated finals are coming up and i have concerts and all that jazz...anyways here's another chapter. the first song called Sherlock is by a group called Shinee. the translation is: 

_From now, all stop, whomever it is_  
><em>No one can leave this scene, don't be nervous in this explicit situation<em>  
><em>I'm already more free in the secret room<em>

_I won't miss even a single trembling breath of yours_  
><em>The jewel of the heart that I've secretly been aiming for<em>  
><em>I'm already aware of your anxious eyes<em>  
><em>I've found you on the dragon's board, I'm freeze!<em>

_You, with an innocent face_  
><em>You shake my heart and look for a chance<em>  
><em>Two answers (two answers)<em>  
><em>Explode like a firework in a long night, baby<em>

_Oh I'm curious yeah_  
><em>You smile from the picture at the moment, why<em>  
><em>Oh I'm so curious yeah<em>  
><em>I'm so curious yeah<em>

Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sherlock sat with a book, observing Lily over the top as she and Damon played chess across the room. It had been two weeks since their argument and, partial, make up. Lily hadn't had anything to do with him since and, if he did talk to her at all, she gave yes or no answers without so much as an argument or contradiction. She had become boring, normal, and, though he would never admit it to anyone, it was driving him mad! He hadn't been able to think properly since she had become so…submissive and compliant. His mind wouldn't calm down even when he applied the nicotine patches that Mycroft had sent with Anthea. A 'good will gift' she had said before she handed over several hardcopy files and a laptop as well.<p>

"Damn it!" Damon exclaimed as Lily, with a look of concentration, forced him into checkmate.

"I would have beaten her back in the middle game." Sherlock commented as he turned a page.

"You wouldn't have." Lily said casually as Damon got up and went to sit next to his boyfriend Paul on the couch. Sherlock put his book down and got up to sit across from her.

"Set up the board." He told her as she glared at him before doing as he said, black on her side. "I-…"

"I like the black queen." She said as he looked at her in annoyance. After a moment of contemplation, Sherlock moved his first white pawn and they began…

"Dinner!" Gabriella said later, walking into the room. They had been playing for nearly an hour and, as Lily suddenly made a move and Sherlock immediately countered, everyone could see that they weren't done yet. They had gotten a small gathering around them watching the game as the sun had gone down and the others came in from work.

"Oh, troppo male." Anthony said shaking his head as he passed by and clasped his hand on Lily's shoulder. "Better luck next time."

"It has nothing to do with luck, Papà." Damon said with a laugh as he followed his father to the kitchen. "It's skill."

"There's food." Gabriella said wiping her hands on a towel and walking behind Lily as she made another move that had Sherlock sighing as he studied the board.

"So…" Gabriella began as the silence stretched out. "Who's winning?"

"I am." They replied at the same time looking at each other in annoyance.

"I am clearly winning." Sherlock said as her eyes widened.

"For now." Lily replied simply. Their eyes locked together, the tension rising, before looking down again as the others came back into the room, plates loaded with food. As the noise level increased in the room they focused on the game again.

"They haven't moved…" Julie exclaimed as everyone settled in. Another hour passed before Sherlock smiled in triumph and moved the final piece of his plan into position. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms as he looked condescendingly at Lily. She raised her eyes after a moment and looked at him with a cool gaze.

"Make your move." He said with a smirk.

Her eyes flashed in annoyance as she moved a piece then another trading off with him for a few seconds until she only had two choices left, but only one to lose by.

"You have no options." Sherlock said with a smile as she suddenly glared at him.

"That's your problem, my love. You can only see the ending you want." Lily replied venomously before moving her last piece and striding toward the door in anger.

"Could borrow your IPod, hun?" She asked Damon sweetly.

"Sure…" He replied handing the small device over before she hurried out of the room. Sherlock's smile slipped off his face as he looked at the board with a slowly darkening expression. Suddenly he stood up and followed her.

"They just need to get it over with…How long's it been now? Two, three weeks?" Julie said with a shake of her head as she collected plates.

"Who won?" Paul asked looking away from the TV for a moment.

"Neither…they drew." Gabriella replied, looking at the board in slight wonder before making an uncomfortable face and sitting back in her chair.

Sherlock strode toward the stables with agitation in every footstep. _They drew_. He never drew with anyone, least of all a woman who could barely play chess up to his standards. The pouring rain did little for his disposition and soon soaked him to the bone. Storm clouds had gathered in over the past couple of hours without anyone noticing in the warm dry house. He swore as he shook his head to clear it.

His mind whirled around like the wind around him. New cases, old cases, cold cases, the problems at hand, old problems, possible problems. Along with so many other things that he could not name them all, even if he wanted to. It was all her fault. He thought to himself as he opened the door to the stables quietly and shook his head again to clear the water from his eyes.

Suddenly he heard music, faint and tinny, coming from a large room used for keep the saddles and other important equipment. Sherlock listened closely and realized it was a pop song that sounded terrible to his classically trained (and preferably kept) ears.

_Jigeumbuteo all stop eoneu nugura haedo  
>I hyeonjangeul beoseonaseon an dwae myeongbaekhan i sageon soge ginjanghaji ma<br>Nan milsil aneseo deo jayurowo imi_

_ Neoui tteollin sumgyeol hanakkaji nochiji anha  
>Eunmilhage norin simjangui boseok<br>Neoui buranhan geu siseonkkaji kkwetturheosseo nan  
>Yonguiseonsangui neol chajanaesseo nan freeze!<em>

_ Amugeotdo moreundan eolgullo neon  
>Nae mameul heundeureo gihoereul noryeo<br>Du gaeui dap (du gaeui dap)  
>Gin bam bulkkoccheoreom teojyeo baby<em>

_ Oh i'm curious yeah sajin sok nega sungan misojieo wae  
>Oh i'm so curious yeah, i'm so curious yeah…<em>

Lily was singing along to the music and, when he walked to the doorway to look in, was dancing around the wide space. She leapt and moved with the music in a seemingly random way, but he realized that she was moving through various martial arts stances. Her knowledge of the different types of techniques was quite extensive if what he was seeing was any indication. Her movements were quick, sharp, and accurate as she flowed from one movement to the next.

He was entranced as she moved through the harsh actions gracefully, like a ballerina would through a waltz. She looked beautiful to him in the dim light and Sherlock found, against his will, tapping his foot along to the beat as he leaned against doorway, slowly smiling to himself.

"What song is that?" He asked as the song finished on a predictable major chord cadence. Lily jumped nearly a foot in the air and landed in a fighting stance that would make Mr. Miyagi proud. When she saw it was only Sherlock her face went carefully blank as she straightened up.

"What?" She asked.

"You heard me."

"Sherlock."

"What!" He asked annoyed.

"No that's the name of the song. Sherlock." Lily replied with a smile. Suddenly the small IPod began playing another song before he could reply.

_You're so hypnotizing_

_ Could you be the devil, could you be an angel_

_ Your touch magnetizing_

_ Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing_

Lily's face suddenly reddened and she rushed over to the device, fully intent on shutting the thing off when Sherlock placed a hand over hers. She turned to look at him in surprise as he put his other hand on her waist, and slowly began to move around with her.

"Sherlock…" She said looking around nervously.

"I lead, you follow." He said simply. She stumbled and stood on his feet a few times before catching onto the movements but she learned quickly. He smoothly transitioned into more and more complicated maneuvers, whirling her around and around, until she finally tripped and fell into his arms, laughing like an idiot.

"Stop, stop! The world's spinning too much…" She said breathlessly as he supported her body for a moment.

"Why haven't you been acting like yourself?" He asked pushing her up so he could look into her eyes. She looked annoyed for a moment before sighing heavily and handing over her phone. Sherlock looked at it curiously before thumbing through her texts as she turned off the IPod.

"My brother told you this?" He asked glancing at her as she nodded.

"He's my employer, I have to do as I'm told." She said with a small humorless smile.

"You're my wife."

"In name, not in fact."

"Well…" Sherlock said as he dug out his phone and began texting. Lily watched, slightly at a loss, she wasn't sure how to react to him anymore. Something about their relationship had changed…

"The cell tower's down." He said shutting his phone and raising his eyebrow.

"Well that's not good…" She replied. Suddenly Damon ran into the stables, shaking the hair and water out of his eyes.

"Damon? What's going on?" Lily asked noticing the extreme worry in the young man's eyes.

"It's Gabriella…the baby's coming now and the phone lines are out." He said sounding terrified.

"What!" She said her face draining of color.

"What's wrong now?" Sherlock asked looking confused.

"She's a month early and the truck's engine is on the fritz." Lily replied deep worry lines etching themselves on her face.

"Oh…so what's wrong?"

Sherlock looked from Lily exasperated face to Damon's horrified one.

"Not good?" He asked.

"Bit not good." She replied before turning back to Damon and pulling him towards the house. "Can your father deliver the baby?"

"He says the baby hasn't turned…"

"Great, this is going to be…"

"I can help." Sherlock said suddenly as they ran up the steps and into the kitchen.

"You?" Lily began before Julie hurried into the room with a blanket and grabbed a towel.

"If he knows what to do my husband and I can help him deliver the baby." She said quickly.

"Not necessary, Lillian will assist me." He said taking the blanket and shoving it at Lily before hurrying up the stairs.

"When did you learn how to deliver babies?" She asked almost three hours later.

"When I was in high school, my mother sent me to a friend of hers whose mother happened to be a midwife. I was curious and she was interesting." He said from his chair as he watched Gabriella carefully. The young woman was exhausted from her difficult labor and he was predicting that it wasn't over yet.

"Ah!" She said leaning up as another contraction took her. Lily grabbed her hand and coached her through it.

"Breath, just breath, Gabriella. That's it honey. "She said as the woman huffed before finally laying back worn out.

"This isn't good." Sherlock said after another hour had passed. "She's not going to have enough energy to deliver."

"What do you suggest?" Lily snapped, her patience wearing thin. He thought for a moment before leaping to his feet.

"Get her up and have her walk around the room for a minute." He said helping her to get Gabriella up and walking.

"We already tried that." She said. "What good does it do?"

"I'm trying to get the baby to turn…" He said as Gabriella gasped and clutched her stomach. She breathed heavily for a few seconds then gasped again.

"Their coming closer together." She said through her teeth. Lily helped her back to the bed as Sherlock dragged a chair over. They had to wait nearly another hour before he finally looked up.

"What is it?" Julie asked. She had come in the room with hot water and hadn't left, much to Sherlock's annoyance and Lily's relief.

"This is it." He said. "When I say, Gabriella, push with everything you have ok?"

"Mmmmm…." Gabriella said with her eyes closed.

"Now." He said nodding at Lily.

"Ok, sweetheart, push like you've never pushed before." She said as Gabriella grabbed her hand in a death grip. Twenty minutes later Sherlock yelled in triumph and held up the small crying baby. He cut the umbilical cord and handed the baby to Lily as he waited for the afterbirth.

"You did very well." He said to Gabriella as Julie began fussing and helping her clean herself up. The young woman nodded weakly and finally laid back in well deserved rest as he went over to Lily.

"Well?" He asked abrasively.

"Shhhh…" She said turning to look at him with shining eyes. "She's sleeping."

The baby had a shock of deep brown hair and was sleeping peacefully in Lily's strong arms. She looked like the guardian she was as she walked over to the new mother and grandmother. The three women talked quietly and exclaimed over the small bundle while Sherlock silently left the room.

"Is she…Are they…" Anthony asked walking up to him with concern etched into his face.

"They're both fine."

"Thank God…"

Anthony grabbed a surprised Sherlock by the shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug before going into the room. The tall man went and collapsed onto a couch with a sigh.

"Is it a girl?" Damon asked.

"Yes…Why don't you go see?" Sherlock said sarcastically not looking at him.

"Thank you." The young man said causing him to look up. Damon smiled happily before going into the room with Paul.

"Your welcome."

"For what?" Lily asked falling over Sherlock as she sat with him.

"Get off…"

"She wants to see you."

"Now?"

"It's as good a time as any."

Sherlock sighed and reluctantly got up. He went back into the room and lazily leaned on the door until Gabriella noticed him.

"Sherlock, come here please." She asked as the group around her bed parted to allow him access. The new mother sat cradling her newborn with the pillows fluffed up behind her. He approached the bed and Gabriella motioned him forward. He leaned over and she suddenly placed the small body in his arms. Sherlock, taken by surprise, curled his arms gently around the small bundle and gingerly held the small baby to his chest.

"Isn't she beautiful? Her name's Angela." Gabriella said with a smile. Sherlock looked down as the baby shifted slightly in his arms. One of her tiny hands escaped the bundle and fisted itself in his shirt. He looked shocked for a moment before handing her back quickly and walking out of the room.

"I saw that." Lily said as she smiled from her perch by the door as he walked past her.

"Saw what?" He deadpanned walking into their room and closing the door.

"Your smile…"


	13. Chapter 13

Hellohello! it's been awhile hasn't it? i got really busy with school and stuff. but here you go! another chapter for you more will follow i'm not quite done just yet! thanks to all the readers and thanks to Passing by and Theatre Phoenix for reviewing! Please Enjoy! 

* * *

><p>"Please don't be late tonight, Gary."<p>

"Beth…"

"I mean it…Your daughter wants you here for her birthday." Beth said looking irate as she kissed her husband goodbye.

"I'll be here, ok?" Gary replied with a cocky smile as he slid into his car and revved the engine. He was halfway to his office building in the middle of London when suddenly there was a loud gunshot. His car careened out of control before finally hitting a telephone box. When the police managed to get the car open Gary was already dead of a bullet wound to the head.

Molly sighed as she closed the report before placing it on top of the pile that had accumulated onto her desk. This was the fourth death like it in the past three weeks. All bullet wounds to the head…all killed in a public place. The Yarders were all baffled, she thought with a snort. No different than ever, it was times like these she missed Sherlock the most.

"Ma'am?"

Molly turned to see a young boy, a teenager by the looks of him, standing at the door looking unsure of whether or not to come in. She motioned him over with a small smile.

"What can I do for you?" She asked brightly.

"I-I have a message for you, Ma'am." He said nervously holding out a small envelope to her with shaking hands.

"You don't have to call me Ma'am you know." She replied before opening it to read. Her eyes became huge and she looked up to say something but the messenger was gone…

"John! John, stop it!" Mary said with a laugh as she attempted to get out of bed. John Watson was not about to be denied as he pulled her under the covers again with a devilish smile.

"John, I'm serious! I have to go to work!" She said again before throwing the sheet off and getting up.

"Wait…" John said catching her arm and pulling her close to his face. "Say it again, one more time, say you'll marry me."

Mary kissed him long and slow before pulling away with a sexy smile.

"Of course I'll marry you, my captain." She said before standing up…

"What do we have?" Lestrade asked Anderson as he looked at the prone figure laying on the floor beside the office desk. The woman was blonde with fair skin, she wasn't gorgeous by any standards but she was pretty enough.

"Same as the others…gunshot to temple, instantaneous death, no other wounds, no other damage." Anderson replied shaking his head as he covered the woman's face with the sheet and standing up. "It's a serial killer alright."

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious." Lestrade replied looking annoyed as he bent down to look at the body closer. "Now can you give me anything else?"

"Not until I can get the body to the medical examiner. But I doubt there'll be anything."

"Then look harder, I'm going to-"

"Inspector?" An officer asked looking into the room.

"Yes?"

"Someone's here to see you."

Lestrade sighed before standing up to look over the short walls. He froze when he saw a dark-haired woman with a beautiful aristocratic face and deep purple eyes standing near the elevator. Most of her body was obscured from sight. She looked over at him and smiled gently before motioning him over.

"Inspector Lestrade, it's good to finally meet you. My name is Lillian, call me Lily, and please excuse my attire. I just came from the airport." She said holding out a hand as she walked forward. "I'm here on request from an old friend, my husband will be joining us soon."

"Husband?" Anderson said slightly disappointed before taking in her body with a look of distaste. Lily was dressed in a long sky blue dress that didn't hide the fact that she was nine months pregnant.

"Yes." She said with a cool look.

"I'm sorry but we don't work with civilians." He replied equally cool.

"Perhaps not you…but then you don't work well with others who are smarter then you now do you?"

Anderson's face reddened before he walked off with Donovan into a corner. They whispered together while Lily smiled satisfactorily. She turned back to Lestrade and noticed the ghost of a smile disappear from his face.

"I'm here to talk with Dr. Watson, if you would allow me." She said.

"I'm sorry but Anderson was correct. We don't work with civilians and besides that John…I mean Dr. Watson, is a suspect."

Lily pulled out a small wallet from a pocket hidden in her dress and held it out to him. He looked at it a moment before raising his eyebrows in surprise and handing it back.

"I think you'll find everything is in order." She said.

"He's back at the station, if you would follow me…" Lestrade said as she smiled a knowing smile and followed him out of the office building.

John had been sitting in Greg's office for the past two hours waiting. He'd been working at the clinic when Sarah had called him into her office and handed him over to two policemen. They had initially put him in one of the temporary holding cells but after a few calls had been made they moved him into the office and left him there with nothing to do but wait.

"I'm sorry about all this John…" Greg said walking into the room.

"Am I a suspect?" John asked interrupting him. "If I am please charge me, if not please let me go."

"I'm afraid I have to ask you to step into one of our interrogation rooms." John set his jaw and followed Greg into the bare room with only a table and a couple chairs. They waited a few moments and just as he was about to say something, the door opened and Lily walked in, big belly preceding her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Dr. Watson…" She said as Lestrade held a chair for her. She smiled gratefully as she sat and looked over to John.

"Dr. Watson, my husband will be joining us shortly. He seems to be tied up in traffic at the moment. Inspector Lestrade, could you give us the room?" Lily asked looking politely over. Greg looked surprised before nodding once and leaving.

"What's this all about?" John asked looking at the very pregnant woman in front him skeptically. She smiled gently and folded her hands in front of her.

"I apologize for my attire, I just came from the airport." She began.

"You look stunning." John said before he could stop himself. Lily smiled, her eyes lighting up, before she looked into one of the files.

"Mary Morstan was killed a few hours ago at her workplace…I'm sorry." She said noticing as his face fell. "Did you know her?"

"She's my...She was my fiancée."

"Oh…I am sorry…Did you love her?"

"I was going to marry her."

"Doesn't mean you love her, my husband doesn't love me."

John snorted.

"How's that possible then?" He asked gesturing towards her large stomach.

"Her husband is a sociopath." A deep baritone voice said from the doorway. Lily smiled happily as John slowly turned around and took in the sight of Sherlock wearing a police uniform and hat leaning on the door handle. His eyes bugged out for a moment before turning back to Lily.

"But…" He stuttered before slumping down in his seat, completely out cold. Sherlock smiled as Lily stood up and walked over to the doctor.

"Told you so." She said as he looked her up and down. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I came from the airport…Don't ask. Do you have any leads?"

"Do I have any leads? What do you think?" Sherlock asked in a sarcastic voice. "Why would you wear blue? You always wear blue."

"Because you like blue and I couldn't find my purple dress. He's coming around." She replied as John began to wake up. Sherlock smiled and sat up on the table in front of him.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked as John shook his head.

"Yeah I just thought I saw…" He stopped short as he took in the sight of Sherlock sitting on the table swinging his legs like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Hi." John said.

"Hello." Sherlock replied.

"You're dead."

"Do I look dead?"

"No…Are you ok?"

"Fit as a fiddle."

"Good."

John stood up and socked Sherlock one right in the face. He tumbled backwards off the table as Lily began laughing uncontrollably.

"You have to admit you deserved that one." She said as he stood up and wiped the blood from his nose.

"I'm sorry, Mrs.-"

"Lily, please."

"Lily, then, what am I doing here? Why is he here? What the bloody hell is going on?" John said as her face fell and she looked over at Sherlock.

"You're going to be framed." Sherlock said thickly, his nose was still bleeding.

"For what?"

"Murder."

John looked confused.

"Mary Morstan was killed by your gun. The police who are searching her apartment will find it in a few hours time. They'll come after you. Not just for her murder but the other four as well." Lily said as John's face took on a look of horror.

"I didn't…I couldn't…"

"We know." Sherlock said walking up behind Lily. She leaned into him with a soft smile as he unconsciously put a hand on her belly.

"We're going to prove your innocence." She said with certainty.

"We? But…wait a minute…" John said looking from Lily to Sherlock and back before sitting heavily back in the chair. "When…Why…_How_…"

"It's a long story." She replied with a grin.

"One best told at home and seeing as you never officially moved out or into your girlfriend's residence…shall we?" Sherlock said taking Lily by the hand and leading her out the door as John shook himself before following them.

221B Baker Street had remained nearly unchanged in the years that Sherlock had left. The kitchen was certainly cleaner, i.e. spotless, and the clutter had disappeared from the main rooms. John had been surprised when Mrs. Hudson hadn't said anything as Sherlock had breezed through the door shouting something about finding his skull.

"Oh dear, I knew he was coming back, a young gentleman gave me a letter last week saying Sherlock was going to be coming. A few men were here earlier with bags of something. They put it up in your apartment. " She said as John helped Lily into the house. "He didn't say anything about a woman."

"I apologize." Lily said holding out a hand. "My name is Lily, I'm Sherlock's wife."

Mrs. Hudson looked shocked before smiling wide and taking her hand warmly. Lily headed up towards the apartment with John's help.

"I'll make some tea." The older woman called after them as they mounted the stairs.

"John! Where did you put my skull?" Sherlock shouted from somewhere.

"Check your room." John shouted back before turning to Lily. "Can I get you…"

"I'll be fine." She said waving him off as she picked up the skull from the mantel and raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged and smiled sheepishly as she rolled her eyes and went into Sherlock's room.

"Here's your blasted skull, _darling_." Lily said as Sherlock emerged from the closet.

"Ahhhhhh! Good, now we can get to work!" He said taking the skull and attempting to walk out. Lily pushed the bedroom door shut and locked it pointedly.

"Now?" He whined as she raised an eyebrow.

"I have been waiting all day."

"Fine…"

An hour later Lily walked out of his room and stretched out her arms. John walked out of the kitchen and did a double take.

"What the…Weren't you pregnant when you went into that room?" He asked with wide eyes as she started laughing.

"Pregnant? Me? Not likely…" She said between her giggles.

"Mrs. Hudson will be disappointed. She brought tea up."

"She's just as wonderful as I remember."

Lily poured herself and John cups of tea before settling down in Sherlock's usual chair. They sat watching each other for a long moment before Lily relaxed into a smile.

"I bet your wondering exactly who I am and why in the world I'm married to Sherlock Holmes of all people." She said as John nodded. "Like I said it's a long story."

"Where's Sherlock?" He asked looking around.

"Out the bedroom window, he had a revelation apparently." Lily replied with a laugh.

"Just like him." John said shaking his head.

"Would we expect anything less? I met Sherlock for the first time in Sussex County at a small inn run by a lovely woman named Marie…"

Sherlock hurried through the streets of London searching every graffiti covered wall, bench, and train for Raz. He finally found the artist sitting next to a gorgeous tribute to the 'Watson Warriors', a huge larger than life picture of Sherlock and John standing side by side wearing those ridiculous hats.

"That's pretty good." Sherlock said causing Raz to jump.

"It's…I can't…Shit I knew you weren't dead." The startled man said with a snort before sticking his hand out. "What can I do for you?"

"You can get this message out." He replied giving the artist a picture stapled to a piece of paper. Raz looked it over for a minute before whistling and shaking his head.

"Who's the girl?"

"My wife."

The young man looked up at Sherlock skeptically before laughing. He slowly petered out when the other man didn't start laughing along.

"Oh my god you're serious. What happened? You lose a bet?" He asked looking surprised.

"Can you do the painting or not?" Sherlock replied not looking amused.

"Yeah I can do it. The usual spots?"

"If you would."

Sherlock pulled his collar up and turned to leave as Raz began gathering the things he'd need for the long night ahead of him.

"Hey!" Raz called out causing him to stop. "You know she's called La Virgen right? The Virgin?"

"And?" Sherlock said in a bored voice as the other man shook his head and smiled at him.

"Shit Sherlock only you…"


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! it's been awhile hasn't it? i've been having a bit of a problem with writers block. and work got in the way...and having fun with my friends. oh well here's some more of the story don't worry more will be coming! thank you to all who have been reading and are reading! and thank you to theatrephoenix for reviewing! Please review, please read, and Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sherlock sat in his chair staring darkly at John and Lily as they laughed together in the kitchen. It had been nearly a month since Raz had begun painting his picture all over London. It was a simple portrait of Lily and him that Mycroft had insisted they get taken in Sicily with the words 'I'm back…and I'm not alone' written in script but with one deviation, John stood between them with a wide smile. The response had been immediate, the press had been in an uproar demanding interviews and statements from everyone and anyone connected with Sherlock or Lily, admirers of all kinds had flocked to 221B only to be turned away by a very firm Mrs. Hudson, and everyone was asking the big question of when Sherlock would be open to new business.<p>

Mycroft had managed to cover up most of Lily's past and surprisingly no one asked too much about her. Sherlock would never admit it but he was grateful for what his brother had done, the only spotlight on Lily was the fact that he was supposedly head over heels in love with her. After they had refused several attempts at interviews the press had given up on getting a decent story and had left them alone.

John was taking everything pretty well, after initially not speaking to Sherlock for a few days. He had caved when Lily had locked them both inside the apartment, threatening to keep them both in there until the world ended if she had to. Sherlock, after making sure _all_ the windows and doors had been locked and short of breaking through the walls they were trapped inside, had finally broken down and apologized in his own fashion.

Once Lily was satisfied that John and Sherlock's relationship was once again cemented in place, they all worked together to clear John's name. He was the primary suspect until Sherlock was able to prove his innocence beyond a shadow of a doubt. Lily and John had simply let the proclaimed sociopath do his work, helping when they could, getting out of the way when they couldn't. It was his most brilliant performance ever in Lily's opinion.

After Mrs. Hudson's initial disappointment that Lily wasn't pregnant with Sherlock's child she had come to accept her as a surrogate daughter, even going so far as to chastise Sherlock for not paying enough attention to her. Although she was very quiet on that subject after he listed off nearly all her likes, dislikes, and several intimate physical features before Lily managed to shut him up. (i.e. She kicked him in the butt…literally.) She and Molly had developed a sort of distanced friendship. Lily was well aware of the other woman's affection's for Sherlock and Molly was completely aware of the ring on Lily's finger.

"Why would they use an American sniper rifle?" Sherlock said as he swung his bow around for a moment before drawing it across the strings of his violin. John and Lily ignored him as he played a pretty rendition of some classical piece. Suddenly the instrument gave an almighty screech, causing them both to turn. Sherlock had begun sawing on the violin like it was just a piece of wood.

"Sherlock leave that poor thing alone." Lily said going over to him and taking the bow out of his hand. He began plucking at the strings rapidly and cruelly until she yanked the violin out of his grasp. As she turned back to John, who looked distinctly relieved, he grabbed her hand and pulled her down to his eye level. He studied her eyes carefully for a moment before releasing her with a huff of irritation. She rolled her eyes before going back to sit with John in the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" The army captain asked looking confused.

"He wants me to sit with him while he ponders the existence of the future." She replied as she began studying the violin closely.

"I heard that!" Came the surly reply from the living room. Lily stuck her tongue out in his direction and lifted the violin to her shoulder.

"You play?" John asked as she began to pull the bow across the strings softly.

"Only what I taught her." Sherlock said from the doorway.

"He thinks he's so brilliant." She said looking up with a half smile.

"Well I am."

"Uh huh…What have you figured out?"

"You and I need to go out tonight."

"What?" John asked looking shocked as Lily continued playing quietly. "I think I lost my hearing for a moment."

"You heard me perfectly fine, John." Sherlock replied as he stared at Lily with a seemingly blank look. She finished the short song she was playing and looked up with a smile.

"It _has_ been awhile since we've gone out together just the two of us." She said as his face twitched into what almost constituted as a smile. "It would be fun."

John looked from one to the other with a bewildered expression. He knew they were married, or what could be called 'married' when you consider who it was, but he still couldn't believe it. They didn't act like any couple he'd ever seen and they had never gone out together alone.

"Angelo's?" Sherlock suggested.

"Sure…Tonight?" Lily replied.

"How about now?"

"Alright."

They both got up and left the apartment, leaving John sitting there with a confused look on his face.

"What just happened?" He said to no one in particular.

Lily and Sherlock walked to Angelo's in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. Lily soon reached out her hand and entwined her fingers with Sherlock's. They walked together, the picture of a happy couple, and when they reached the restaurant he opened the door for her.

"Sherlock!" Angelo said greeting them with a smile and pulled Lily's chair out for her. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"It's good to see you again too." Sherlock said as they made themselves comfortable.

"And who is this? A lady friend?"

"My wife, Lillian."

"Well! Any woman who could tame a man like you long enough to get to the alter deserves to be commended!" Angelo said with a laugh. "Dessert will be on me tonight Lillian."

"Thank you Angelo, that's very kind. And please, call me Lily." She replied with a sweet smile. An hour later they walked out of the restaurant arguing good-naturedly about the serial killer case Sherlock had swiped from Lestrade the other day. They still hadn't found the person who killed John's fiancée and the other people. It was one of Sherlock's longest cases.

"All I'm saying is, he could have done it." Sherlock said with a shrug as Lily shook her head.

"And I'm telling you, Jason couldn't have done it."

"Why not?"

"Because he's a character in a movie!"

"What movie?" Sherlock asked with a raised eyebrow as he flagged down a taxi.

"Nightmare on Elm Street!" She said exasperatedly. "You could really do with some useless trivia in your head."

"And then what…end up like you?" He replied rolling his eyes as he held the door to the taxi open for her. Lily just looked at it and then glared at him before walking off. He looked surprised a moment before following after her.

"I'm not stupid Sherlock." She said as he caught up with her.

"I know."

"I might not be as smart or as clever as you but I know how to hold my own."

"I know."

They walked together for awhile in silence. Suddenly Sherlock grabbed Lily's hand and drew it through his arm.

"I'm sorry…" He said as she looked at him in surprise. "You're right."

Lily looked at him a moment before smiling and shaking her head.

"And how did that taste coming out of your mouth?" She asked.

"Like tar and charcoal." He replied.

"And you would know what that tasted like?"

"Of course."

Lily laughed and hugged his arm as they walked through the shops and restaurants on either side of the street. A little ways away, down a dark alley, a man smoking a cigarette stood watching the couple carefully. His eyes were dark as the tip flared for a moment before the smoke curled around his face. He watched as Lily pointed out a bookstore and dragged Sherlock inside with a laugh. He smiled sinisterly as the happy couple looked through the books before turning away.

"Have a good time tonight, Detective." He said in a deep voice as he walked away. "The game begins again soon…"

John had left a note on the refrigerator saying that he and Lestrade were out having a pint down the street but it didn't stop him from worrying. Every time a siren sounded he looked up expecting it to go by the window.

"Calm down John." Greg said as John turned back after the fifth time of looking. "If he was going to burn the place down, we would've heard it by now."

"I know, I know…I'm just a bit nervous leaving him alone."

"Lily's with him right?"

"Yeah…" John replied with a look on his face that said exactly what he thought of her.

"You don't like her?" Greg asked as he took a swig of his beer.

"Like has nothing to do with it."

"Well then?"

John said nothing for a while. It wasn't that he didn't like Lily, she was alright. She protected Sherlock like a guardian angel would and put up with him like a saint. He'd even go so far as to believe she loved him and sometimes, when he paid close attention, he thought Sherlock loved her back. That was the dangerous part.

"I don't trust her." John said finally causing Greg to look at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I don't know…she seems too good to be true."

"You're out of your mind, John. She keeps Sherlock in line, hell she keeps everyone in line! Anderson and Donovan haven't said a word about Sherlock or you since she chewed their asses out two weeks ago. She pays attention to details. She brilliant, John, what do you have against her?"

"Greg…" John said with a sigh.

"You know, I think you're jealous." Lestrade said with a laugh.

"What?"

"Yeah…"

"I am not jealous. I'm cautious. We don't know anything about her."

"Sherlock trusts her." Greg said after a moment's pause.

"And you trust Sherlock…" John replied sarcastically. "I just have this awful feeling that someone is going to get hurt because of her."

Greg just rolled his eyes as John glared at him.

"…Try not to burn the building down you two. John…" Lily said, reading the note John had left as Sherlock began knocking books off the shelves to make way for the new ones. "P.S. the liquid started to smoke and spark so I had to toss it."

"That's fine…" He said as he examined one of his new books with interest. "It wasn't that good anyway…"

"Hey…" Lily said reaching around Sherlock from behind to hug him. "Something's bothering you, what is it?"

"The serial killer…"

"We haven't found him yet?"

"Yes…"

"You think he's the one we've been looking for don't you?"

Sherlock put the book down and sighed as Lily pressed her face into the crook of his neck.

"I'm sure of it." He said a shadow passing over his face for a moment that would have frightened Lily if she had seen it.

"Then you know what we have to do." She said holding him tighter as his hands went over hers.

"What if I don't want to do it anymore?"

Lily raised her head and moved around to kneel in front of him looking concerned. Sherlock looked at her with a tender expression that no one had ever seen on his face before. She raised a hand to his face as a single tear worked its way down his face and brushed it away with her thumb.

"Everyone has to make sacrifices…it's what being a good guy is all about." She said with a smile.

"I don't want to be a good guy then…"

"You have to…tomorrow. Be the good guy tomorrow, Sherlock."

"And if I say no? If I say they can take care of it themselves and not involve John in this?" He said looking up at her as she straddled his lap and lowered her lips to his.

"Then you would be lying…My brilliant genius…" She whispered to him before kissing him gently.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey! been busy this summer. so here you go. Thanks to all the readers and please review! but as always Please Enjoy! 

* * *

><p>"SHERLOCK! SHERLOCK WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU!?"<p>

Lily raised herself up on an arm and squinted at the clock. She swore softly when she saw that she'd only gotten a few hours of sleep. She turned over and felt the other side of the wide bed, sighing when she didn't feel Sherlock's body next to hers. He had barely slept in the past two days and when he did it was only with Lily right next to him. The serial killer had struck again, killing two women within hours of each other, the exact same way he had the others. A single bullet shot to the head made from a distance that only snipers could shoot at. It was a complex case and she could sense Sherlock's increasing frustration as he kept coming to dead ends. His homeless network was stonewalling him, whoever the killer was he had them terrified and no one was talking for any amount of money.

"SHERLOCK!" John yelled again. Lily growled as she rolled out of bed and pulled the sheet around her.

"John what the bloody hell is your problem?" She asked emerging from the room with a yawn.

"Where's Sherlock?" he asked as she rubbed her eyes with one hand.

"Probably at Scotland Yard, why?"

"You let him stay all night with the Yarders?"

Lily mildly glared at him as she moved to the kitchen to make some tea with John following.

"Of course not, I made him come home with me last night. He refused to eat anything but he slept some after I threatened to tie him to the bed…" She said irritably.

"So you just don't notice when someone, sleeping right next to you, gets up and leaves?"

"Not when I've only gotten a few hours of sleep in the past couple of days. Why? What do you need him for?"

"He left _something_ in the bathroom." He said through gritted teeth.

"Can you tell what it is?" She asked looking annoyed.

"It looks radioactive."

"Then skip the shower."Lily said poking him in the shoulder as she walked past him to her and Sherlock's bedroom. She dressed herself in white jeans and a white t-shirt before walking out of the room as the kettle began whistling.

"What the hell?" She said coming face to face with Donovan who was looking at her with thinly disguised glee. She shoved her rudely out of the way and marched up to a man who was barking orders to three uniformed officers. Two of whom were dragging a fiercely protesting John out the door.

"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded.

"Are you Mrs. Holmes?" He asked looking around to her.

"Lily, please, and I will only ask once more…what is going on here?" She said in a steely voice that had the older man clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you're going to have to come with us."

"Am I under arrest?"

"I'm afraid so ma'am."

Lily looked around at Donovan and the other officer in the apartment before turning her attention back to the inspector.

"The charges?" She asked calmly.

"The murder of Richard Brookes." Donovan replied with something akin to rapturous joy in her voice as Lily looked at her irritably.

"Those charges were dropped three years ago inspector. And my husband, Sherlock Holmes, proved that Richard Brookes was Jim Moriarty the most wanted criminal in and outside of the law."

"Oh please, he's just play-acting all over again." Donovan said snidely as Lily turned to look at her coolly.

"If you speak again, you will never speak _again_." She said in a clear tone that had the other woman swallowing nervously. "What does John have to do with this?"

"Conspiracy." The inspector said.

Lily nodded her head once before taking a deep breath. One of the officers approached her with handcuffs and she smiled gently.

"You don't need those, officer."

"I'm sorry but there's protocol." He said reaching for her wrists.

"Of course." Lily said holding out her arms willingly. When the officer took her wrist she grabbed his hand and bashed her head into the young man's nose. She knocked out the inspector with a swift kick to the head before grabbing the hidden gun under the coffee table to point at Donovan's head.

"Let's get one thing straight, sweetheart." Lily said as the other woman looked cross eyed down the barrel. "You sicken me. You _repulse_ me. The shit you put my husband through…the pain you helped foist on him, is enough to make me want to shoot you and watch you slowly die."

"Oh?" Donovan asked a frightened note in her voice.

"Close your eyes."

She did as she was told. She stood there for five minutes before cautiously opening one eye. Lily was nowhere to be found, the gun resting innocently on the coffee table, as Donovan called in for back up.

A lone figure in a long white coat, hood up against the wind, walked through the rougher part of south London. The figure stopped at several alleys, appearing to be looking for something before finally walking down one.

"Hey! What're you doing down here, your highness?" a snide voice said from the shadows.

"Yeah…you lost, sweetheart?" another voice said with dark humor.

"I'm looking for a friend." The figure said in an unmistakably female voice.

"I could be your friend." A man said emerging from the shadows with two others. He held an iron pipe on one hand and looked at her with a smile.

"I doubt it. I'm looking for Raz…Seen him?" She asked casually.

"No…can't say that I have." He said as his cronies began circling her.

"Then good-bye." She said turning to leave only to find her path blocked.

"You ain't goin' nowhere." One of them said with a devilish smile.

Lily sighed, she really didn't have time for this, before turning back. She stared at the pipe man carefully.

"What's you name _sweetheart_?" She asked sarcastically. He just smiled.

"What's yours?"

"Lillian." She said before exploding into action. Five minutes later she walked out of the alley, tossing the now bent pipe into a garbage can before going on her way. She turned down the next alley to see a familiar face.

"Raz!" She said with a smile as the leader of the Watson Warriors turned to look at her.

"Mrs. Holmes." He said with a nod as he tossed a can of paint to her. "It's good to meet you."

"It's good to meet you finally." She said beginning to help him.

"What do you need? Passport, ID card, weapons?"

"With the way I'm going…I need to find Moran, Raz."

"I can't tell you."

"I need to find him."

"What makes you think that I would tell you where he is after I told Sherlock to piss off?" Raz said looking at her in bewilderment.

"Because everything we have been doing…the secrets, Watson's Warriors, _everything_ has been to save him." Lily said turning to him and putting her hood down. She looked at him with her chin up, staring him down with a look that usually sent Sherlock running. Raz finally shook his head in compliance.

"All right…" He said looking unhappy. "But I'll blame you when Sherlock comes after my ass…and by the way the Watson's Warriors are the international groups. Around here we're called the Irregulars."

Sherlock paced the floor in Lestrade's office in an uncharacteristic show of nervousness. He'd had Lestrade's men bring in John. They were supposed to bring in Lily as well but she had disappeared like they'd planned earlier. She was good but he didn't think she was that good. Now maybe he could get some answers.

"Sherlock?" John said opening the door and sticking his head in.

"Have they found anything?"

"No, not yet, but this rang for you." He said tossing Sherlock his cell phone and shutting the door behind him.

"Where are you?" He demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Lily said her voice bouncing around. "I just got done talking to Raz."

"And?"

"I'm not telling."

"Lillian…" Sherlock said pinching the bridge of his nose. "The reason you are out there like this is because I need to know where Moran is. Now tell me where he is."

"Or what? You'll tell them where I am?" She replied with a laugh.

"No, I'll come after you myself."

"Good luck to you then. Keep John in a safe place."

Sherlock stared at the dead phone for a moment before throwing it against the wall.

"Damn woman!" He said.

"Is everything alright, Sherlock?" John asked as he came in the room again, closing the door behind him. "Did you get the information?"

"That woman is worse than three Irene Adler's and Moriarty to boot! She is impossible and…and…" Sherlock splutter around for a few seconds while John smiled.

"Sherlock Holmes at a loss for words, my god, is the world coming to an end?" He said before laughing. Sherlock glared at him as John nearly doubled up.

"I'm serious John. That woman…"

"Is brilliant if she can stand up to you."

"She's keeping important information from me! And I thought you didn't like her."

"I don't trust her. There's a difference."

"I have to find her." Sherlock said as he grabbed his coat and walked out of the office.

"Why?" John asked hurrying behind him.

"Find her, find the killer."

"But…"

"You stay here, John."

"But…"

Sherlock shut the door in his face. John hung his head a moment before looking up with determination.

"I'm not going to let you die again. Even if you are Sherlock bloody Holmes!" He said before following after him.

Lily walked along the busy street looking like a young woman headed somewhere important. She stopped at a corner and leaned down to say something to a ragged looking man. He nodded once and stood up with her help. She offered her arm for support which he took gratefully and they walked off together. Sherlock and John watched carefully and followed at a distance. Soon the odd looking couple ended up in front of a simple apartment building where the man left her. She walked up to the door and went inside.

"So who is it we're looking for?" John asked.

"His name is Colonel Sebastian Moran. He was a Sniper for the Royal Marines. Dishonorably discharged after an incident on a black ops mission about five years ago." Sherlock replied.

"What mission?"

"If I told you that my brother would have to kill you."

"I see…"

"Call it in John." Sherlock said tossing his cell phone to him.

"What's the address?" John asked as he punched in Lestrade's number.

"222 Baker Street, the highest room in the house." He replied.

"What? But we're on Piccadilly!"

"John!"

John started at the sound of what could only be fear in Sherlock's voice. As far as he knew this brilliant man had only been afraid once when he thought the hounds of hell had been after him in Baskerville. John finally looked at him and saw through the façade of calm.

"You're afraid for her." He said causing Sherlock to turn.

"John don't be…"

"You are!"

"John…"

"Oh my god…" John said suddenly looking shocked beyond belief. "You love her."

"Oh don't be…"

"You do! That's why you trust her. You…"

"JOHN!" Sherlock yelled quieting the other man's babbling. He looked at a loss for words before suddenly pulling John into a tight hug.

"Please." He said as he pulled away from a shocked beyond words John. "Just call it in. That exact address, please."

John didn't even have time to nod before Sherlock disappeared into the building. He called Lestrade and just as he was giving the address to the inspector, one of the windows in the building shattered inward. John dropped the phone, Sherlock the only thing on his mind as he raced into the building after him.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello! new chapter! Last chapter...unfortunatly. maybe an epilogue if your lucky ;) Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews! please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Lestrade wiped his eyes again as he looked up from his small mountain of paperwork. It was always like this when someone died. Usually it wasn't this hard though. Usually they weren't friends.<p>

Molly stopped what she was doing, dropped her tools, and walked calmly to bathroom. The assistants whispered about what that meant. In all her time as a medical examiner she had never needed to take a break or even left a case until it was finished.

"Tea, John?" Mrs. Hudson asked as she filled his cup again. The poor man said nothing and she sighed as he continued to stare stonily out the window. It seemed like the man had just healed from the world…

"So you found me." Lily said with a smile as she leaned against a door frame. The room beyond was barren with a large picture window on the far end.

"Finders keepers." He said.

"You think you're going keep me?"

Lily pushed off the woodwork and walked into the room, well away from the window. Sherlock followed mindfully keeping within her tracks.

"Do you not want to be kept?"

Her face fell as she leaned against a metal bar and allowed Sherlock to box her in with his arms on either side of her.

"Unfortunately it's not my decision." She said softly, smiling as Sherlock looked confused. "I always could baffle you better than anyone."

"What…"

"I have a lot of secrets Sherlock. A lifetime's worth. Oh the stories I could tell you about my life. The time I was almost sold as a wife in India, the time I fought my way out of a prison in China, I won't say anything about my time in America…"

Sherlock reached up and brushed a single tear away from her face. They both looked at it for a moment before Lily reached up and yanked his face towards hers. She kissed him with a passion that had him reeling. When he finally got his wits back he saw that she was standing bit away from him looking immensely sad.

"Lillian, don't move in front of the window. You know Moran's waiting to shoot one of us." He tried to move towards her but was jerked back. She'd cuffed him to the bar.

"Oh Sherlock, you and I could've had a life, a home." She said taking a deep breath.

"Lillian, what are you talking about?"

She looked over her shoulder at the window and sighed.

"Your brother drives a hard bargain." She said turning back to face him suddenly looking like her old self. "But I guess I have no choice."

"Lillian you don't have to listen to my brother. He's your brother now too, you can tell him to go to hell for all I care." Sherlock said sounding desperate as his eyes flicked to the window and back.

"So many secrets…"

"Let me out these cuffs. And there won't be any more secrets. I promise!"

"Sherlock Holmes afraid for me, a miracle must be happening." Lily said with a shaky laugh before looking serious again. "I'm going to tell you the biggest secret I have."

"No! No, you don't…"

"I love you. I always have. Ever since your brother pointed you out to me and told me to watch over you from a distance."

Lily smiled to herself and turned away from Sherlock so he wouldn't see the tears running down her face.

"NO! NO, DON'T…!" Sherlock yelled as she walked in front of the window. Suddenly the window shattered and Lily fell backwards. Sherlock couldn't hear anything except someone screaming in the background. It wasn't until later, after John told him, that he realized it was himself. The police arrived later. He wasn't sure how long it took them, or even how long he was there. All he could remember was looking at her. There was a single bullet hole in the middle of her forehead, her beautiful purple eyes staring up at the ceiling blankly.

When John had closed her eyes she looked like she was sleeping peacefully. Sherlock couldn't even muster the strength to thank him, when Anderson walked up from behind.

"So…she finally got what was coming to her. Hanging out freaks like you two…" Was all he managed to get out before Sherlock pounced on him.

"Sherlock!" John yelled but didn't really do anything to stop him. When Lestrade finally pulled Sherlock off the man, Anderson was sporting two black eyes, a broken nose, and various bruises around his face.

"You'd better get him out of here." Lestrade said as Sherlock glared at Anderson with an animosity that frightened everyone. John nodded and tried to pull him away but he only brushed him off to kneel down beside Lily's body.

He whispered something in her ear before standing and stalking out of the building. After that there was nothing to do but wait. The police caught Sebastian Moran, he didn't even try to run, and with the overwhelming evidence provided by Sherlock and Lily and the written confession, he would never see the light of day again for as long as he lived. It was Lily who provided the last evidence. Her death was the connection between all the murders. Molly was able to match the bullets trajectory back to 222 Baker Street and when they found Moran's gun she was able to match the weapon to all the other murders.

"Sherlock?" John asked knocking on his bedroom door. When he got no answer he sighed and opened the door.

"Sherlock? We need to go…" He said looking around the empty room. "Sherlock?"

"Down here." Came the muffled reply.

John got down on his knees and looked underneath the bed. Sherlock had arranged himself so he was staring at the slats above him. He had a vacant sort of expression that John had come to associate with his boredom.

"Sherlock, are you ok?" John asked.

"How did you feel when Mary died?" Sherlock asked much to his surprise. John thought for a moment before joining him.

"I felt…like my world had ended again. Like nothing would make me happy again. But…" He said as he made himself comfortable.

"But what?"

"But, then, you showed up again. You came back to life when I thought you'd been dead for three years. You even came back with a wife."

"You didn't trust her."

"No…No, I didn't. And I think I may have been wrong. She saved you." John said as he looked at what appeared to be writing carved into the bottom of the slats. Sherlock looked at him for the first time in days. His face was blank but it was a frightening blankness. His eyes, though, told enough to fill several books. If only John could read them as well as Lily had seemed to.

"She loved me." He said simply as John looked surprised.

"What? I thought it was an act."

"It was. Until…"

"Until you fell in love with her, right?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I felt affection for her I guess, perhaps even what you might call lust, but not love." Sherlock scoffed as he returned to looking at the writing.

"Right, well we're going to be late if you don't hurry." John replied in an annoyed sort of voice. The funeral was a beautiful service with lots of people showing up from all around Europe. There was a family from Italy, an older woman from France, Raz of course, and what seemed like a never ending procession of Sherlock's Homeless Network, who now insisted on being called the Irregulars. There also was a large Chinese family who said not a word to anyone but simply placed a beautiful dagger with the symbols for Ming Li inscribed in the sheath on top of the coffin before leaving. Mycroft even showed up much to John's surprise. He didn't say anything, only handed Sherlock a full pack of cigarettes, and gave him a sad pat on the back.

Later, when Sherlock had passed out on the couch, John's curiosity got the better of him. He quietly went into Sherlock's room and crawled underneath his bed to stare at the slats. After a few minutes he came out wiping his eyes and looked sadly at Sherlock before going up to his room. The next morning John woke up to the sound of a violin playing a sweet tune and knew everything would eventually be ok when he saw the cigarette pack in the trash.

_The last will and testament of Lillian "La Virgen Ming Li" Holmes: I know my fate. I knew what would happen to me when Sherlock first asked me to marry him. I was chosen for this when he was forced to jump from the top of St. Bart's. I had hoped for the longest time that it would not come to this but I know now that there is no other way. Moran's last orders from Moriarty were to burn Sherlock's heart out. For the past three years I have presented myself as Sherlock's wife, his love, his world. It has been to protect both John and him. If I don't die Moran will never stop and everything I have worked to protect will come to nothing._

_ I leave everything to Sherlock Holmes. And I mean everything Mycroft, all my holdings, every property, all of my stocks, and, most importantly, my entire bank account. In total nearly ten million dollars. I know he doesn't need this money or the property that goes with it but I would rather see it in his hands then someone else. I only ask that you give my older sister enough to live comfortably wherever she chooses and please don't sell that property in Sussex. You know the one with the bees. I think John and Sherlock might like it._

Lillian Holmes


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everybody! this is it the finale! thank you to everyone whose read this and stuck it out to the end! I hope you've all enjoyed this little story! A few comments on what you all thought of it would be nice...Please Enjoy! 

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue <span>

Sherlock ran as fast as he could over the roof tops of London. He was following after a thief who had hidden a diamond the size of a tangerine in a stuffed bear and then proceeded to try and steal the bear back from the family who'd bought it along with their newborn child. Not too clever thinking on his part.

"John! Are you ready?" Sherlock said into the radio he had as he leapt over a chimney.

"All set, just waiting on you!" Came the reply. Sherlock smiled as he drove the man towards the trap he and John had set up with the Yarders. He chased the thief down a fire escape and was thinking rapidly of a way to get him where they needed him to be when his foot missed a rung and he fell ten feet to the ground, cracking his head on the ground. He watched as a figure suddenly jumped out of nowhere and took down the thief before he blacked out.

When he came to he saw the man lying propped up against the far wall with a black eye and lump on his head. Sherlock tried to sit up but his head pounded viciously and spots swam in front of his eyes. A gentle hand rested on his shoulder, pushing him down as another hand lifted his face until he was staring into deep purple eyes. They looked at him kindly as skilled hands assessed him for any other damage.

"Just a concussion and a few bruises, nothing to worry about." She said in a muffled voice. She had covered all of her face except for her eyes but it was unmistakably…

"Lillian." Sherlock breathed as she locked eyes with him and smiled. "Lillian…"

"Shhhhh, my love, remember I'm only a figment of your concussed mind." She said removing the face mask. She looked just like she had the first time he had seen her. Hair pulled away from her face revealing large beautiful eyes that seemed to hold enough secrets to keep him occupied for the rest of his life.

"No, you're real…I've seen you…" He replied reaching for her face. Her smiled turned sad as she leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips. Sherlock closed his eyes and drank in her scent and feel. When she pulled away he had fallen back into unconsciousness. She smiled at him before replacing the face mask and standing. She could hear the yarders coming to the rescue and hurriedly scaled the fire escape to watch from the roof. She watched as Donovan took the thief into custody and Sherlock was taken to an ambulance. He had woken up shortly after John had gotten there and was demanding to go home.

Lily smiled and shook her head as she watched the dramatic scene unfold below her. She was where she was meant to be, she thought to herself following Sherlock and John as they left the crime scene from above. Apparently she was one of the luckiest people in the world according to her doctor. The bullet had hit her in the head but in such a way that it didn't kill her. But of course Sherlock didn't know that and Mycroft had given her two choices after she'd woken up in a private room deep in the dark recesses of the hospital. Either leave, with all the money she had earned by watching over Sherlock 24/7 for nearly seven years including a bonus, or continue watching over him from a distance.

"You mean…"

"No contact. No glimpses. Nothing, I won't go through this again with everyone in the underground thinking he's fair game just because you're alive and protecting him. It costs too much." Mycroft said with that infuriating half smile. Lily had stared at him wondering how Sherlock could be related to someone so…so…

"Is he alright?" She asked finally. Mycroft rolled his eyes, fiddling with his umbrella as he answered.

"Yes, he hasn't taken a drag off a cigarette so I suspect he'll be fine. Your funeral was a thing of beauty if I do say so myself. What is your answer?"

It had taken a minute's thought before she had made her decision and now, five months later, was back to doing what she did best. Although Mycroft did seem a bit put out that he'd had to give out the ten million anyway when Sherlock had dragged the bed slat to his office to prove she wanted him to have the money.

So she was back to work watching over him, and John now, from a distance. She had gone against Mycroft's orders, she couldn't do it, she had to see him again and have him see her. He knew she was alive and would take that secret to the grave. And, even though it was never the same again, it was enough for them.


End file.
